The Story of the Warrior in White: The Arrival
by Dork Asian
Summary: For eight hundred years, the people of Norrisville have been protected by the Ninja. No one knows that in the shadows lurks another ninja. She is known as the White Ninja, companion to the Ninja. Current Ninja, Randy Cunningham, has always been a solo warrior. But, will the White Ninja mess him up? Rated T for language. (First story, please be nice)
1. That One Rainy Day

**Dork Asian: Hello, I'm Dork Asian! This is my first fan fiction for this site. I do **_**NOT**_** own "Randy Cunningham: 9****th**** Grade Ninja." I only own the OC's and their back story and their family history.**

**Laura: Hey, what about me?!**

**Dork Asian: Right, sorry about that. People, this is my best friend, Laura. Say "Hi" Laura.**

**Laura: What up, fanjas! The OC's, Re-**

**Dork Asian: Don't spoil their names!**

**Laura: (frowns) Fine, I won't. Let's just say, two certain OC's are like me and my BFF.**

**Dork Asian: Better, now…Laura?**

**Laura: ON WITH THE STORY! **

…

Rain was pouring down hard, thunder roared. As the lighting lit up the sky, two freshmen walked out of their school. One was quite tall and had tyrian-purple hair, the other was shorter and had orange hair. The taller teen put on the hood from his dark grey hoodie. The shorter teen groaned as he use his math book as cover.

"Cunningham, this sucks!" exclaimed the shorter teen. The teen know as Cunningham rolled his eyes.

"Heidi did say to bring an umbrella, Howard." remarked Cunningham. Howard scoffed and stepped in a puddle. The water splashed onto Cunningham. Howard chuckled, nervously.

"Sorry, Randy. My bad." Randy shot an annoyed look at Howard.

"Well no derp, Howard! You're the one who stepped in the freaking puddle!" The best friends argued as they walked home. Little did they know, they were being watched.

...

Standing on the roof of the school, was a slim silhouette of a girl. Her red scarf was flying in the air. Eyes narrowed, she smirked under her mask. Thanks to the darkness of the storm, you couldn't see what she looked like. She watched as the boys walked away.

"So, he is my partner. I wonder if Norisu Nine chose well." She pulled out a small, white orb with red markings. It fell to the ground, and exploded into a cloud of white smoke. As the smoke cleared, the girl had disappeared.

…

**Dork Asian: Hey, so Randy and Howard just got stalked by a girl. FYI, she's a good guy. Err… I mean good **_**girl**_**. You'll find who she is and what her deal is later on. **

**Laura: The girl is gonna be the Ninja's new partner! **_** So**_** cliché, Shy Asian!**

**Dork Asian: Laura, shut your face-hole! **

**Laura: Hey! That's **_**MY**_** thing!**

**Dork Asian: It's my thing too. Now, see you later, fanjas!**

**Laura: Yeah, now**_** leave**_**!**

**Dork Asian: LAURA! BE POLITE TO THE FANJAS!**

**Laura: (pouts) Okay, I will. Would you please leave?**

**Dork Asian: Now that's a little better.**

**Laura: (mumbles) Nicewad. (Makes a face that looks like this: -.-) **


	2. Meet Hillary

**Dork Asian: Hello, it's me again. Thankfully, Laura's not here. Now… ON WITH THE STORY!**

…

"Cunningham? CUNNINGHAM!?"

Howard sat by Randy, who was face-down on his desk. Under his face, was the Ninjanomicon, the book of ancient ninja knowledge. Every time Randy opened the book, his consciousness was sucked in. He called it "schlomping." While his consciousness was in the Nomicon, his eyes were wide as snicker doodles and sometimes, he would drool.

Howard, quite annoyed, pulled the book from under Randy. Randy's head hit the desk with a thud.

"OW! I'm up!"

Randy sat straight up. Howard face-palmed, he was _so_ not in the mood.

"Class is about to start! What were you doing in the Nomicon?"

"For the past couple of days, Nomicon has been glowing like a maniac. I went in and it said something about a warrior. I think that's what it said."

Randy rubbed his forehead. There was a small bump right in the middle of his forehead. Randy shot an annoyed look at Howard. Howard laughed, nervously. He handed back the Nomicon to Randy.

"Howard, you know you could have tapped me on the head or give me a flick on the ear."

"Sorry, I'm just not in the mood."

"Dude, what's wrong?"

Howard mumbled while looking down.

"What?"

Another series of mumbles. Howard was still looking down.

"Howard, I can't understand a wo-"

"I SAID MY COUSIN IS MOVING TO NORRISNVILLE!"

"Wait, Cousin Vic?"

"No, it's Hillary. Aunt Chloe and Uncle Harry are staying at our house till they find a new house. It's gonna be torture, Cunningham!"

"Howard, what's so bad about Hillary?"

"Many things are bad about her, Cunningham. One: she's a smart-ass. Two: she thinks she better than me. Three: she has a terrible nickname for me."

"Come on, Howard. I'm sure the nickname isn't that bad."

"She calls me 'Howie-Wowie', Cunningham."

Randy burst into laughter. Howard started to yell a barrage of venomous curses. The laughing and the swearing stopped as soon as the bell rang. Howard raced to his seat, making it in record time. Students filled each seat. A girl with red hair and green eyes caught Howard's attention. Howard poked Randy and pointed to the girl.

Howard whispered, "There she is."

Randy examined the girl. Hillary Trisha Weinerman was Howard's cousin from Blackville. Carrot-orange hair, emerald-green eyes, and thick, black framed glasses made her look nothing like a Weinerman. Hillary wore a black shirt with a white skull in the middle, blue skinny jeans, and Converse. Hillary, or Frost, was as tall as Randy and as smart as Einstein. She took her seat in front of Randy.

"This is going to be an interesting year."

Randy whispered, "Yeah, especially since I'm the Ninja."

…

**Dork Asian: Well, we just met Hillary. For all you fanjas, on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays I'll be updating. I'm not allowed to use the computer on school days. Well, see you next time. (Throws down a smoke bomb and disappears) **


	3. Nerd-ball Bekka

**Dork Asian: Hey, it's me! I updated again since I have no life what so ever.**

**Laura: It's true. She has no life. Dork here spends her time doing nothing Bruce.**

**Dork Asian: Laura, you better not-**

**Laura: She's so lonely, she talks to herself.**

**Dork Asian: LAURA! SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

**Laura: Fine… ON WITH THE STORY!**

…**.**

The bell rang, signaling that homeroom ended. Randy and Howard were walking to first period. As they were walking, Randy slammed into a girl. The girl's sketchbook and book fell to the floor with a thud. The girl got down and started to pick up her stuff. Randy face-palmed at his stupidity.

"I am so sorry."

"It's okay," the girl mumbled. She stood up and walked away. Howard grabbed Randy's arm and dragged him to class.

"Cunningham, do you know who that was?"

"Um, no I don't. Wait, should I?"

"That was Nerd-ball Bekka! She's smartest and weirdest girl in school."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"We can't be seen with nerds like her! We are trying to be _cool_, not nerdy!"

"I really don't care. Let's just go to class."

Randy and Howard walked to first period, still talking about Nerd-ball Bekka. Little did Randy and Howard know, she was listening. At a corner, Nerd-ball Bekka heard everything. In her arms, her book glowed.

A Norisu-red* glow.

…

***: Norisu-red is the shade of red that Randy's ninja scarf is.**

**Dork Asian: That was mysterious.**

**Laura: Yeah, very mysterious. Hey wait a minute… is that- (a red cloth is thrown over her mouth)**

**Dork Asian: NO SPOILERS! Sorry about that. See you next time!**

**Laura: (muffled) Help me! **


	4. Nomicon's Announcement

**Hey people, it's me! I change the format, if you didn't notice. Laura will not be joining me for this fan fiction story. THANK THE GODS! By the way, italics in a sentence or paragraph (**_Like this, for instance._**) throughout the story either mean thoughts or someone singing. Bold and italics (**_**Like this, for instance.**_**) is the Nomicon's knowledge. Got it?**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

…

"Sometimes Howard, I hate being the Ninja."

"Why? It must be so Bruce to be the Ninja!"

"Remember when I lost my memory and you had to be the Ninja?"

"Oh right. Man, I _hated _being the Ninja."

It was lunchtime at Norrisville High. Randy and Howard were sitting at Shangri Lunch, the coolest table in the cafeteria. Howard was, as always, eating his lunch. Randy, on the other hand, didn't eat at all. His mind was focus on other things. Randy was thinking about last week. He deemed that week the week he almost died.

All throughout the week, Randy was getting overwhelmed by monsters, robots, robot-monsters, monster-robots, and stanked students. Monday was the day the school was when chainsaw-werewolves attacked, destroying the hallways. Tuesday was when Bucky got a swirly, causing him to get stanked. Wednesday was when the gym was covered with robo-lizards. Thursday was when Theresa Fowler's baton snapped in half, thanks to Bash, causing her to get stanked. And Friday was when McFist released a monster that was half wolf, and half falcon. If it wasn't for Nomicon's lessons and Randy's quick thinking, Randy could have died.

"Cunningham, be glad you didn't die. Or, Sorcerer and McFist could have won."

"Yeah, thanks Howard. That's _very_ reassuring."

If Howard was any smarter, he could have detected Randy's sarcastic tone. But, Howard wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. He merely smiled and continued to eat his sandwich. Randy rolled his eyes and pulled out the Nomicon. It glowed as Randy opened it. Randy's pupils shrunk and his consciousness was sucked into the book.

….

"AHHHHH!"

Randy was falling past white clouds. He face-planted onto the ground with a thud.

_Really, Nomicon? You couldn't have let me land in a lake or a cloud? But the fucking ground! _

Randy stood up and dusted off his pants. He looked around, trying to locate himself. But, this was a place in the Nomicon he had never been before. This was an entirely different area in the Nomicon. All around him were cherry and plum trees. Cherry blossoms floated all around him. The ground had _white_ grass with red, wild roses. Randy sniffed the air; a sweet smell of vanilla invaded his nostrils.

"Okay, Nomicon, this is pretty and all. But, why am I here, exactly?"

A scroll, as bright as the sun, appeared in front of him. The Japanese writing translated into English.

_**In the shadows, lurks an unknown ally. For eight hundred years, she has helped the Ninja without him knowing. This time, however, she will come out of hiding. The warrior in white will come when you need her most.**_

"A sidekick? Nomicon, I don't need a girly sidekick getting in my way! I'm the Ninja!"

_**Respect is the key to open all doors.**_

_** "**_What the heck? You already told me that!"

The ground shook, and the scroll disappeared. A massive hole appeared beneath Randy. He was pulled down.

….

Randy woke up to find Howard eating a snow cone.

"Hey, you want some?"

"No, I lost my appetite."

"What is up with you?"

"Stupid Nomicon is giving me a fucking girl partner!"

"Hey man, that's really-"

A crash was heard from outside. A giant, fifty-foot robo-owl was tearing up the parking lot and clock tower. Everyone was freaking out like it was the end of the world. Randy tried to hold back a string of venomous swears.

"Screw this mess."

Randy ran towards the boys' bathroom. At the exact same moment, Nerd-ball Bekka ran to the girls' bathroom.

….

**Well, that was not as short as my other chapters. So, don't complain. Anyway, I'm creating a new villain. Here's her info:**

**Mikoto- Known as the Shadow Queen, she has been locked away for ten thousand years. But, she has returned to have her bloody vengeance on the Norisu Nine and the Ninja. Her powers can't be named, but are dangerous and deadly. Her only weakness is if she touches the tears of the Tengu, her powers temporarily vanishes. It is up to Ninja and his newfound ally to stop her.**

**Well, I must go! Until next time! (Steps into the shadows and disappears.)**


	5. The White Ninja

**Wow, I just got my first review. Thanks, Man of cartoons for the review. Now, I'm pumped to keep on writing. ON WITH THE STORY!**

…..

"SMOKEBOMB!"

A cloud of red smoke appeared on the roof. As the smoke cleared, Randy, in his Ninja suit, appeared. He looked down and saw the owl. Robo-owl was gunmetal grey with big, piercing red eyes. It hooted, and flew up into the air.

"Come at me, birdie."

The owl took the insult to its mechanical heart, and hooted with rage. It flapped its wings, shooting razor sharp feathers at Randy. (**Dork Asian: Randy, it's not nice to insult birds! Especially ones that can kill you!**)

"Oh boy."

Randy sprinted right, barely missing the knife-like feathers. He pulled out his katana, and ran towards the owl. He jumped up, and brought down his sword. But, it was all in vain. The owl brought up its talons, and cut Randy right in the chest. Randy screamed as he fell to the ground. Blood was oozing out of the claw marks. The young Ninja tried to get up, but he was in too much pain. The owl hooted like it was laughing at the foolish Ninja. The owl loomed over Randy, ready to strike. Randy screwed his eyes shut, waiting for a world of pain. But, it never came. Randy opened his eyes, and he gasped.

The owl's wing, the one that was supposed to kill Randy, was held back by a red silk scarf.

"Leave the baka* Ninja alone!"

Standing behind the owl, was another ninja. Randy squinted, trying to get a better look at this unknown ninja. All he saw was a white and red figure. The owl hooted, and tried to break free of the ninja's grip. Again, it was all in vain. The ninja pulled the owl away from Randy with surprising strength. The owl was thrown to the ground. Before it could get up, the new ninja brought out a katana and sliced the owl's wings clean off.

"Not so tough now, are you?"

New ninja jumped onto the owl's chest. New ninja brought down the katana and beheaded the foul owl. Randy was in utter shock and awe.

"That was totally Bruce!"

The ninja turned around, and spotted Randy. Ninja jumped off, and sprinted towards Randy.

"Thanks, I was just doing my duty. Here, let me help you up."

New ninja held out a hand, which Randy gladly took. Randy slowly got up, wincing as he did. Finally on his feet, he got a good look at this new ninja.

For one thing, this ninja was a girl. Her suit was just like Randy's, with a few exceptions. For one thing, her suit was white with same red markings. Her suit was more feminine, showing off her curves and the scarf was silkier and had Japanese writing on it. She had a long, dark brown hair that was tied into a ponytail. Other than that, the suit had the same design and markings. She even had the same body type as Randy.

_Wow, this ninja chick could be the girl version of me. That is freaking weird._

"Who are you?"

"Gomen*, I forgot to introduce myself. I am the warrior in white. I am known as the White Ninja."

"Wait, warrior in white? You're the sidekick Nomicon told me about!"

"Excuse me? Child*, I am _no one's_ sidekick! I am your partner, your companion."

"I don't need anyone's help."

"I just saved your ass from that owl!"

"I don't care! SMOKEBOMB!"

Randy threw down a small black orb with red markings. It exploded into a fart-smelling cloud of red smoke. White Ninja frowned, trying not to curse. He was acting like a child! Frustrated, she threw down her smoke bomb and disappeared.

….

_After school_

Randy sat down on his single bunk bed. What a day he had! He just met his "partner". Randy scoffed as he pulled out a comic book.

"Yeah right, Nomicon. Like I'll ever need her help."

…

_Underneath the school_

He has been trapped in this foul prison for eight hundred years. He's been trying to escape, but one thing kept him from doing it. That one thing was the Ninja, the bane of his existence. That Ninja has been a thorn in his side for centuries! Who is he, you ask?

He was once known as Hamato Nakamura. But, that was before he discovered his true potential. Now, he is known as the Sorcerer, the Ninja's long time enemy. For centuries, Ninja was protecting Norrisville as a lone warrior. But, soon he will meet his maker.

"Soon, Ninja, I will be free. No one can save you! Not even your kunoichi* sidekick!"

Sorcerer's laugh echoed throughout his wretched prison.

…

***: Baka means "idiot" in Japanese.**

***: Gomen means "sorry" in Japanese.**

***: Me and Laura call each other "child" 'cause we're mature like that. XD**

***: Kunoichi means "female ninja" in Japanese.**

**Well, that's Chapter 4! Please read and review. No insults, please. Now, I'm out! Peace! (Jumps into a portal and disappears.) **


	6. School Days

**Hello fellow fanjas. I'm back with another chapter. A new character will be revealed in this chapter. Here's a little heads up: italics in this chapter will be use for thoughts and someone reciting a poem. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

…

_The next day, 6:00 am_

Randy stood in front of his bathroom mirror. He took off his shirt, revealing three claw marks on his chest. Randy winced as he cleaned his wounds.

"Stupid owl and its stupid talons."

The wounds were hurting like hell. What was he going to do? If his parents saw the marks, they would start asking questions. Randy just couldn't tell his parents he was the Ninja. His mom would freak and his dad would take away the mask. He just needed to keep this on the down low.

"My life is so complicated."

Randy slipped on his shirt and headed downstairs. In the kitchen, was his mom, Akemi Cunningham. Randy had always wondered why he looked so much like his mom, and not his dad.

"Hey mom, what's for breakfast?"

"Just bacon, eggs, and moon-cakes."

Randy's mouth watered as his mom placed his plate on the table. She smiled as Randy devoured the food.

"Randy, did you brush your hair?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Oka-san*."

Mrs. Cunningham chuckled as she fixed her messy purple ponytail. Randy smiled, and then he looked around. Where was dad?

"He's at work, Randy. He's pulling out another all day shift."

Randy nodded and frowned. His dad was always at work, trying to get by. His mom and dad didn't have to work so hard if _he_ hadn't come around. Randy hated that the one person who came into his family's life ruined everything. _He_ stole money, lied to their faces, and betrayed Randy's trust. If Randy ever saw that sick lunatic ever again, he would pay.

Randy started to push his food around with his fork. Mrs. Cunningham looked at him, and sighed.

"Randy, it's over now. He can't hurt us, anymore. Dad took care of it, remember?"

Randy nodded, and tried to fight back angry tears. The sick lunatic had scarred Randy for life. Not only that, but he said he cared about Randy. _He_ said that he loved him. Well, that was a mistake that will haunt Randy forever.

"Randy, it's time to go."

Mrs. Cunningham reached out to touch Randy, but he jerked away. Randy got up and grabbed his backpack.

"Bye, mom, love you."

Randy ran to the door.

…

_At school_

Howard tapped his foot impatiently. Where the juice was Cunningham? Howard pulled out his phone and checked the time. It was 7:57, three more minutes until homeroom. Howard did _not_ want another detention. If he did, he was screwed.

"Come on, Cunningham, come on! If you get us late, I will _kill_ you."

Randy burst through the doors and ran toward Howard. It was 7:58, two more minutes.

"I'm NOT late!"

Randy and Howard ran to English. They entered the classroom as the bell rang. They made it, _barely_ made it. They both high-fived each other, and sat down. A tall, slender woman with straight brown hair entered the room.

"Mr. Bannister is ill, today. I'm Ms. Oxford, the substitute."

Everyone in class groaned, subs were the worst. Ms. Oxford clapped her hands three times, thus silencing the class of young teens.

"Let us begin, who here can tell me an example of Japanese poetry?"

No one dared to raise their hands. Some students were doodling, some were reading, and others (like Howard) were fast asleep.

"Really, no one will try?"

A girl raised her hand. Ms. Oxford pointed to the girl, who was behind Randy.

"Yes, you. What is your name?"

"Rebecca Nakamura, madam."

Rebecca's voice was so low, only Randy could barely hear her. All eyes were on Rebecca, and Randy was surprised to see that Rebecca was the girl he bumped into yesterday.

"Rebecca, will you please say an example of a Japanese poem?"

Rebecca nodded and looked down as she recited a poem.

"_If only we could meet in privacy, _

_Where no one else could see,_

_Softly I'd whisper in thy ear_

_This little word from me-_

_I'm dying, Love, for thee."_

Everyone was in awe, while Ms. Oxford was quite impressed. She nodded and got everyone's attention.

"Thank you very kindly, Rebecca. That was an excellent example of a love poem."

Ms. Oxford turned to the board, still going on about love poems. Randy took a good look at Rebecca. Rebecca had long, dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and pale white skin. Her bangs cover her dark purple frame glasses and her purple Converse silently tapped the floor. She wore a short-sleeved red shirt with the Norisu Nine symbol in black, black skinny jeans, and a large, dark grey hoodie that the sleeves went up to her fingertips. Rebecca was one of those types of girls you find in libraries on Saturdays, or never going to parties.

Randy turned around and started to draw. Howard looked over and saw Randy drawing a girl under a cherry blossom tree.

"Who's that, Cunningham?"

"It's none of your business, Howard."

"Come on, Cunningham, just tell me."

"No, just pay attention to the lesson."

"HELL NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BEST FRIEND?"

Everyone turned to face Howard. Howard gulped, giving Randy death glares. Ms. Oxford crossed her arms and cleared her throat.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class, Mr. Weinerman?"

"No, Ms. Oxford, it's nothing."

"Then I suggest you shut your mouth and do not disturb those around you. Am I clear, Mr. Weinerman?"

"You're crystal clear, Ms. Oxford."

Ms. Oxford nodded and continued on with the lesson. Randy groaned and placed the drawing in his pocket. This was going to be a _long_ day.

…..

_Cafeteria_

Randy sat down besides Howard, who was still angry. All through the morning classes, Randy tried to apologizing to Howard. But, Howard was being his stubborn self and never answered.

"All I asked was who the girl in your drawing was. But, _no_ you got all protective and didn't answer my simple question!"

"Look, I'm sorry, Howard. It's just… I have no idea who the girl is."

"Then why were you drawing her?"

"I don't know! It was a gut feeling, I guess."

"Fine, you are forgiven, Cunningham."

The boys fist-bumped, and then when they heard laughing. Randy turned around to the cool kids' table. Bash Johnson, the school's biggest jerk and bully, had tripped a girl, causing her to fall and land in a puddle of water. That girl was Rebecca, and she was picking up her bento box, a small Japanese box used for putting food in.

Randy got up and went to help Rebecca. He offered her his hand, which she gladly took.

"Arigatou, Randy."

"Hey, you're welcome. Come on, you can sit with me and Howard."

She nodded and followed Randy to his table. Howard looked up, and tried not to cuss in front of Rebecca.

"Cunningham, why is Nerd-ball here? I told you, we can't-"

"Howard, be nice. Rebecca needed help. The least I could do was to offer her to sit with us."

Rebecca smiled, and opened her bento box. She pulled out four sushi rolls, a bowl of fried rice, edible seaweed, and three moon-cakes. Out from her pocket, she pulled out two red chopsticks.

"Wow that looks good."

Rebecca blushed, and handed Randy and Howard a moon cake.

"Thank you, Randy, for helping me, earlier."

"It was the least I could. Oh, and thanks for the moon cakes."

Howard had already stuffed the moon cake in his mouth, making Rebecca giggle. Randy laughed, and took a bite of the moon-cake. It was just like the ones his mom makes, only it had cherry filling. Howard swallowed the moon-cake, and burped.

"Oh that is shnasty!"

Randy and Rebecca looked at each other, and laughed.

…

_Underneath the school_

The Sorcerer sniffed the air, and smiled.

"Ah, there it is. Pure misery, how I love that smell!"

He laughed and shot out his foul green mist, known as stank.

…

_Back in the cafeteria_

A roar filled the air. Everyone turned and saw Bucky had been stanked. Everyone ran towards the doors. Rebecca headed to the girls' bathroom, while Randy headed towards the boys' bathroom. In the bathroom, Randy looked around. Once the coast was clear, he pulled on the mask.

"It's Ninja o' clock!"

…..

***: Oka-san means "mom" in Japanese**

**Well, looks like it's going to be White Ninja's first stanked student battled! Hey people, see if you can guess who's the White Ninja, if it wasn't obvious, and tell me. Also, I need someone to draw me a picture for my story. I suck at drawing, so I can't do it.**

**Well, see you next time! (Disappears into a cloud of black mist.)**


	7. The Study Date

**What up, fan fiction writers and/or readers! It's your favorite dorky, nerdy Asian, Dork Asian! Here's another chapter to my glorious story! Be prepared, Randy and White Ninja are going to fight with each other AND the monster.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

…**..**

"SMOKEBOMB!"

A cloud of red smoke appeared on the football field. The cloud dissolved, and it revealed the Ninja, sword in hand. As Randy expected, the monster was Bucky Hansletter, the triangle player from the marching band. Randy chuckled, and raised his sword. This was going to be a piece of cake.

"Alright, Bucky, get ready for a beat-"

White Ninja appeared by Randy's side, making Randy angry.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help, doofus."

"Like I said, I don't need help friend from a girl-"

Bucky ran up and punched Randy in the stomach. Randy was thrown into a wall. White Ninja rolled her eyes, and ran to Bucky. She pulled out her boa staff, and hit Bucky in the gut. Bucky was thrown back, but quickly got up.

"What the juice?! You were supposed to be knocked out!"

White Ninja quickly scanned Bucky, then face-palmed. She pulled out her tessen, a battle fan, and aimed it at his band hat.

"Hey, Bucky, heads up!"

She threw her tessen straight at Bucky. It flew through the air, and sliced Bucky's hat. Green mist flew out and headed toward the school. Bucky fainted, and Randy ran towards her.

"I could have done that myself."

"Except that you didn't baka."

"I am not an idiot!"

"Oh, you're _so_ not an idiot. Except, you have been making stupid choices!"

"Name one thing I did that was stupid."

"You revealed an ancient Ninja secret to Julian, you ruined the past and future and had to fix everything, you abused your Ninja powers and caused you and your boyfriend to get kidnapped, you-"

"EWWW, Howard is NOT my boyfriend! He's my best friend, he's my bro!"

"Aw, yes, Howard Weinerman. He's the one you told your little secret, Randy."

Randy instantly face-palmed as he realized he just revealed his identity to White Ninja.

"I-I'm n-not Randy! T-that's not who I-I am!"

Randy kept babbling, rather pathetically, to try to convince White Ninja he was not who he really was. White Ninja pinched the bridge of her nose. Was this kid really that dumb?

"Randy, Ninjanomicon told me who you are when I was chosen to be the White Ninja. Honestly, were you this pathetic when you met First Ninja?"

Randy stopped and stared at White Ninja. How did she know he went back in time?

"Who are you?"

"That is something that I cannot tell you. A rule was made so that the Ninja cannot know the identity of the White Ninja."

"That's a dumb rule. Why can't I know your identity?"

"So you won't fall in love with me and become boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Yeah right, like I'll ever fall in love or trust you."

"Oh, trust me. One day, you'll trust and love me."

She threw down a smoke-bomb and disappeared.

…

_Last period: gym_

"So, she said that one day you'll fall in love with her?"

"Yeah, then she left. The day I fall in love with her will be the day you get along with Hillary."

"So true, Cunningham, so true."

Randy and Howard sat on the benches with the other students. Coach Green blew his whistle, getting everyone's attention.

"Alright, you blokes, today we're going to learn martial arts."

Everyone, but Randy, groaned. Coach Green paired everyone up, one boy and one girl in the group. Randy, luckily, was paired with Rebecca. She was by a red wrestling mat. Almost smiling, Randy walked over to her.

"Howzit going, Rebecca?"

She shrugged, "Good, I guess."

Coach Green started to go over the various forms of martial arts. Today, they were going to learn karate. Randy and Rebecca bowed to each other, and got into fighting stance. Randy charged, and threw a left hook. Rebecca dodged, and threw a punch in his gut. Randy clutched his stomach, but stayed strong. Rebecca threw a right hook, but Randy caught it. He pushed her away, and kicked her in the shin. She fell down, and let out a soft moan.

"Holy crap, Rebecca! Are you okay?"

Randy held out his hand, and fell into Rebecca's trap. She grabbed his hand, and pulled him down. She quickly got up; a small grin was on her face.

"Why you sneaky little…"

"When opportunity opens, take it. Also, don't let your guard down. That's why you are on the ground."

Randy chuckled, and stood up. He and Rebecca bowed.

"Let me guess, you were already taught martial arts?"

"Yes, I'm still learning. That and my grandfather insist that I learn Japanese while I learn martial arts."

"No way, I'm learning Japanese too! Though, I'm so busy with homework and my life, I know so little."

"Well, maybe I could help you with your Japanese."

"You would really help me?"

"Of course, I would never lie!"

"I wasn't implying that you were."

"Oh."

Rebecca blushed at her own foolishness. Randy chuckled a little bit. When Rebecca blushed, her cheeks went from pale white to pale pink.

"So, do you want to come over to my house?"

"Sure, then maybe I can tutor you."

"But it's Friday!"

"Dude, your grades are horrible. You can do much better."

"Fine, maybe we'll study."

"Good."

The bell rang, signaling the end of last period. Randy and Rebecca ran to the locker-room.

…

Randy waited by the flagpole, listening to mp3 player. Rebecca came running, her cheeks looking flushed.

"Whoa, were you running away from someone?"

"My brother, Randall Daisuke Nakamura, he's been very protective about me."

"Uh, I think he's coming."

"HASHIRE*!"

Rebecca grabbed Randy's hand and ran off. The two tall teens kept running until they were in front of Randy's house. Out of breath, Randy pulled out his keys and opened the door. Rebecca went in and sat down on a plush black couch.

"Cozy home you have here, Cunningham. It's smaller than my family's mansion."

"Well, you do have a lot of money. If my parents had that kind of money, I would have my own private tutor and a butler."

Rebecca laughed and started to play with her amulet. The amulet had a gold chain, one black feather, one white feather, and a red jewel that was in the shape of the Tengu. Randy sat down next to her.

"So, what to study first, Rebecca?"

"Well, let's start with math. What's eight hundred ninety-nine times eight hundred ninety-nine?"

"Eight hundred eight thousand, two hundred one."

Rebecca's jaw dropped and she was in awe. Randy raised his eyebrow.

"What is it? Isn't that the answer?"

"Y-yes, t-that's c-correct. How did you do that?!"

"Um, mental math? Math just comes so easy to me."

"Holy Buddha, you're a math genius!"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Dude, you're tanking math and you're a math genius."

"Fine, maybe I should try harder in math."

"No, you need to be you, a math genius. That's what I do."

"Hey, I would like to see you doing something no one else has seen before."

"Like what, sing in front of you?"

"Yeah, do that. If you do, I'll try to get good grades in math."

Rebecca hesitated, and then she sighed. If it meant getting Randy to try harder in math so be it. Taking a deep breath, she began.

_Skies are crying, I am watching_

_Catching tear drops in my hands_

_Only silence as it's ending_

_Like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like _

_There's nothing left of me?_

Randy smiled as Rebecca sang. She was blushing a deep pink.

_You can take everything I have_

_You break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

Randy didn't know why, but he felt this strange desire to hold Rebecca's hand.

_As the smoke clears, I awaken_

_And untangle you from me_

_Would it make you feel better_

_To watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows still are broken_

_But I'm standing on my feet_

_You can take everything I have_

_You break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

Randy felt goose bumps erupt all over his body as Rebecca sang. Was this normal?

_Go run, run, run_

_I'm gonna stay right here,_

_Watch you disappear_

_Yeah, oh_

_Go run, run, run_

_Yeah, it's a long way down_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Oh Oh_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

Like a skyscraper

Like a skyscraper

Randy smiled as he high-fived Rebecca.

"That was so Bruce, Rebecca! You were awesome!"

Rebecca smiled and looked away. She was being modest, and so shy. Randy didn't know why, but he felt so strange around Rebecca. After some studying and some Japanese lessons, Rebecca left.

"See you later, Randy."

"Yeah, see you next time."

"Randy, aishite imasu."

"What does that mean?"

"I'll tell you when you are ready."

Rebecca opened the door, and left.

…..

_Later that night_

Randy laid on his bed, immersed in his thoughts. What did Rebecca say in Japanese? And why didn't she tell him what she said? Randy turned and sighed.

"Man, girls are complicated."

With that, he fell asleep.

…

***: means "run" in Japanese**

**Well, that went well. That song in this chapter was "Skyscraper" by Demi Lovato. I may have some of Demi's songs throughout this story. FYI, I'm not going to reveal what Rebecca said. You'll just have to figure it out yourself. Now, farewell my fellow fan boys and fan girls!**


	8. Peek into Rebecca's Life

**Hello, it's me! Man, my arms and hands hurt so much! I had to freaking practice my freaking viola! Anyway, in this chapter, you're going to have a peek into Rebecca's life. And yes, Rebecca's the White Ninja. I hope you're happy!**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

…

Rebecca opened her eyes and groaned. Today was Saturday, and it was the one day Rebecca could be alone. She got up and headed towards her walk-in closet. She flicked on the lights, and started to find some clothes to wear. Finally, she chose a sleeve-less black shirt, purple skinny jeans, and grey high tops. Rebecca grabbed her dark grey hoodie and headed out the door. She loved her hoodie to death. It was from her cousin Raiko, who was two years older than her. That's why it was big on her, that and Raiko was a guy.

Rebecca stepped into the forest behind her family's mansion. The sun shone brightly, a soft breeze cooled her cheeks. Rebecca ran towards a hallow willow tree. In its knothole, were a sketchbook, a pencil, pastels, and colored pencils. Grabbing the supplies, she walked to a small lake. The lake was in the shape of a heart, so Rebecca called it Heart-Lake. Sitting on a rock, Rebecca sketched a picture of duck swimming in the lake. Everything was calm and quiet. Then, there was a faint sound of a bird tweeting. The melody flew through the air, reaching Rebecca's ears. She smiled and stood up.

Rebecca ran, not knowing where she was going. The melody grew louder as Rebecca reached an old pine tree. Within the branches of the old pine, was a dark grey nightingale. It was hidden behind the leaves, quietly singing its song. Rebecca smiled, and whistled a similar melody. The nightingale replied, singing a song, far more lovely. Rebecca pulled out a bamboo flute, and sat beneath the tree.

"You mind if I play?"

The nightingale tweeted, as if it was actually speaking to her. Rebecca smiled, and started to play. The soft melody of the flute lulled all the creatures to sleep. The nightingale sang along, unaffected by the flute. It was a peaceful scene, almost perfect. Maybe it was too perfect.

"Rebecca!"

Rebecca turned around, and groaned. Her personal butler, Daniel, was standing there.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you back home. Lunch is almost ready."

"Danny, I'm not really hungry. I'll just skip lunch, today."

"Rebecca, your grandfather wants to talk to you."

There, Rebecca froze. The only reason Grandfather wanted to see her was either a family matter, or a Norisu Nine matter. She quickly grabbed all her things, and raced off.

….

_In a study in the Nakamura household_

Rebecca stood in front of a portrait. The portrait was of two ninjas, the Ninja and the White Ninja. She started to play with her amulet.

"Rebecca, relax, you are not in trouble."

She nodded to a figure sitting in a red leather chair. The figure faced the portrait, not revealing himself.

"What's wrong, Ojii-chan*?"

"You know our family history, don't you?"

Rebecca nodded, even though she was quite annoyed. She knew her parents' family history like the back of her hand. Her dad's family used to be Chinese royalty and honorable warriors, while, her mom's family was a clan of warriors, known as the Norisu Nine. Her mom's family used to be part of a long dead society, as well.

"Well, our family's history is back to haunt us once again. A new evil is rising, and the Ninja cannot fight this one. He is destined to fight the Sorcerer and his allies."

Rebecca nodded, though she was totally confused. Where was he going with this?

"It's time for you and the Ninja's training is to be taken to a whole new level."

"Wait, why now?"

"Because, Ugisu*, you and the Ninja are very special. You are the first White Ninja to be from Norisu blood."

"What about Randy? Why is he special?"

"That will be answered in the future. For now, my granddaughter, you must not let Ninja know this or your identity."

"Of course, Grandfather. I will not let this happen."

"Good, you are dismissed."

Rebecca bowed, and stepped out of the room.

….

Rebecca laid on her bed, mind racing. She was already ahead in her ninja training. She knew moves Ninja hasn't even heard of. She knew the Hydro Hand, Comet Sprint, Wind Kick, Art of Deceit, and many more that she couldn't name. But, now her training is going to get harder.

_Am I ready for this? I must be, since I was chosen to be the White Ninja for a reason._

Then, her Nomicon glowed brightly. Rebecca jumped up, quite surprised. Rebecca was chosen to be the White Ninja when Randy got his mask. The Nomicon hasn't glowed like that since she first got it. Cautiously, she walked over to her desk. Slowly, she carefully opened the Nomicon. Her pupils shrunk and she fell to the floor.

…

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!"

Rebecca was falling, until she landed on a cloud. The cloud took her down to the place Nomicon took Randy when it told him about White Ninja. A bright, red scroll appeared in front of her.

_**The most dangerous weapon a ninja can possess lies not in the ninja's weaponry, but in the mind and heart. Once a ninja possess this weapon, it can be used for good or evil.**_

Rebecca raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out the book's riddle. But, a strong wind blew Rebecca away.

…..

Rebecca sat up, gasping for air. Her heart raced, and she was sweating. She looked at the Nomicon for a few seconds. It glowed for a while, and then it stopped.

"You are one interesting book, aren't you?"

Nomicon softly glowed, and Rebecca smiled. She didn't know why, but she had this strange feeling that the book was alive. Was it just a normal book? Or, was it hiding a dark secret?

…

_Somewhere in Norrisville State Park_

A wisp of black mist flew towards Mount Chuck. Upon entering the volcano, it turned into a pure black wolf. In the shadows, a pair of green eyes shined brightly. The wolf bowed, sheer terror in its eyes.

"My pet, have you done what I told you to do?"

The voice was soft, haunting, and could give you chills if you heard it yourself. The wolf nodded, and placed a piece of purple hair at its master's feet. A pale hand reached out and grabbed the hair. The voice laughed, as if it was pleased.

"Yes, it is the hair of a young Yamamoto boy! You have done well, my pet. Now, leave me!"

The wolf whimpered, and scurried off. The voice laughed as it sniffed the hair.

"First, I'll have my revenge on the Norisu Nine. Then, I'll get the jewel. And finally, I'll get that Nakamura!"

The voice's laugh echoed throughout Norrisville.

…..

***: Ojii-chan means "grandfather" in Japanese**

***: Uguisu means "nightingale" in Japanese**

**Oh ho ho! We just got a new villain! And it looks like the villain has a bone to pick with the Norisu Nine. Well, I must go! Sayonara! **


	9. I Hate Mondays

**Yeah, it's me, again. I got nothing better to do, so I updated! I hope you're happy!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

…..

_Monday, first period_

Randy sat in the way back of the classroom. His mind was still trying to figure out what Rebecca said. He tried on going on the Internet, but it was useless. Then, he tried talking about it to his mom. But, that went, well, weirdly.

….

_FLASHBACK_

_ Randy sat at the dinner table, pushing his food with his fork. Mr. Cunningham was at work, as usual. Mrs. Cunningham cleared her throat._

_ "Is something wrong, Randy?"_

_ "What? Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking about what my friend said."_

_ "What did Howard say?"_

_ "No, it's not Howard. It's this girl, Rebecca. She said something in Japanese that I don't understand."_

_ "Well, what did she say?"_

_ "She said, 'Randy, aishite imasu,'."_

_ Mrs. Cunningham nearly spat out her tea. Randy chuckled at his mom._

_ "Mom, is something wrong?"_

_ "She actually said 'ashite imasu'?"_

_ "Yeah, she said it to my face. What does it mean?"_

_ "Randy, do you have a crush on anyone?"_

_ "No, what does that have to do with anything?"_

_ Mrs. Cunningham never answered. She merely smiled as she continued to drink her tea, leaving Randy quite baffled._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

…

Randy knew his mom knew something. He could feel it in his gut. Today, Randy was going to get answers. What better way to get answers than to ask the person who said it?

…

_In McFist Industries_

A tall, dark skinned man was working on a blueprint when his short, blonde haired boss came in. The blonde, known as McFist, was yelling at the dark skinned man, known as Viceroy.

"YOUR STUPID OWL ROBOT FAILED, VICEROY! THAT STUPID, PAJAMA-FACED NINJA FOILED US AGAIN!"

Viceroy scoffed at his boss. McFist was totally unaware _how_ Ninja defeated the robo-owl.

"Sir, he didn't do it alone."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Here, you might want to see this."

Viceroy turned on a monitor. First, it showed Ninja battling the owl. Owl sliced Ninja, causing him to fall to the ground.

"All I see is YOUR STUPID OWL WINNING!"

"Wait for it…"

Then, it showed White Ninja beating the owl. The camera zoomed in to show the White Ninja's full body. McFist was dumbstruck, while Viceroy was impressed.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"I have no clue, sir."

"I do."

McFist and Viceroy turned around. In a glass tube, was the Sorcerer. He gave a sinister smile.

"She is known as the White Ninja, companion to the Ninja. She has been a thorn in my side for centuries! I want her DEAD! KILL THE WHITE NINJA!"

…..

_Cafeteria_

Rebecca walked to the cafeteria. But, a hand grabbed her arm and dragged her. Before she could karate-chop the guy, she was pulled into a locker.

"What the heck, why did you do that?!"

The guy turned out to be Randy. Before Rebecca could protest, he threw his hand over her mouth. Rebecca blushed instantly. Was his skin always this warm? Or, was it just that she had ice cold skin?

"Look, I'm sorry I had done that. But, I needed to talk to you in privately. It's about what you said."

There, Rebecca panicked. Did he find out? Does he know what she said?

_Man, I am such a baka for saying that! No, don't freak out. I do NOT want to get stanked._

"Rebecca, just tell me what you said. Please, it's driving me crazy."

He removed his hand, letting Rebecca speak. She could feel goose-bumps on her arms. Should she tell him? What if he rejected her? What if he says he likes Theresa Fowler? Finally, Rebecca spoke.

"I said, 'I like you, Randy.' Happy now?"

_At least it wasn't a total lie._

Randy smiled and nodded. All she said was she liked him? He was freaking out about nothing.

_Really, Cunningham? You freaked about nothing! She just likes you. It's not like she _loves_ you._

"So, why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

"I wanted you to find out yourself. That's how I work as a tutor."

They both laughed. Yet, Rebecca still had this strange feeling in her gut. Maybe it was nothing. Or, maybe she regretted not telling Randy how she feels about him. No, it wasn't the right time to tell him. She'll tell him sooner or later. Randy was about to say something when a crash was heard. It was followed by screaming and yelling. Instantly, Randy ran out of the locker, leaving Rebecca behind.

"It's Ninja o' clock!"

…..

"SMOKEBOMB!"

Ninja appeared in the cafeteria. A monster that was half bear and half vampire bat was tearing up the snack bar. If Howard was there, he would cuss like there was no tomorrow. Ninja, or Randy, pulled out his katana.

"YO UGLY, OVER HERE!"

The monster turned around, and growled. Randy gave it the "come at me" sign. The monster ran towards Ninja. Randy was about to strike when a white and red blur ran past him. The blur kicked the monster away with a gust of wind.

"HEY, YOU'RE STEALING MY THUNDER!"

The blur was White Ninja. She turned around, and rolled her eyes.

"Your thunder does not matter, the safety of innocent lives matter, Ninja. Arrogance comes before the fall. Humility and smarts prevents that-"

The monster got up, and head-butted White Ninja, causing her to be thrown across the room. Randy started to laugh. White Ninja growled as she got up.

"Alright, ugly, no more Ms. Nice Ninja."

White Ninja pulled out a whip, and sprinted towards the monster. Jumping up, she whipped the monster's wings, causing them to be taken off. Now, it was just a bear with bat ears.

"Hey, Ninja stop staring and start FIGHTING!"

Randy rolled his eyes and sprinted towards the bear. Randy brought down his sword, and cut the bear in half. The sliced halves oozed green liquid.

"Oh, I think I'm gonna hurl."

"You're the one who sliced the thing!"

"You're the one who sliced the thing."

White Ninja's hands curled up into fists. In a fit of rage, she shot out a golden dragon. Randy's eyes widen.

"T-that's a m-move First Ninja d-did! How do you know that move?!"

"Child, I am learning advanced moves. That move I did was called the Golden Dragon Punch. It takes a lot of skill and patience."

"You got to teach me that!"

"I'll think about that…"

White Ninja threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared.

"OH, FUCK YOU WHITE NINJA!"

…..

_Norrisville State Park_

The green-eyed figure smiled as she watched the battle. It smiled as she saw how White Ninja fought.

_She is very skilled, I'll give her that. But, she is no match for me._

"Why don't I send some shadow creatures to show that ninja duo how I play this game?"

With a snap of its fingers, a huge black cloud headed for the school.

"This is a wonderful Monday, for me anyway!"

…..

**Ooooh, it's a cliffhanger! Kill me now since you hate cliffhangers! No, wait, you can't! BYE!**


	10. The Shadow Wolves

**Hey fan fiction writers/readers! I'm back with another chapter! And, that's it! **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

…..

_After lunch_

Howard tapped his foot as he waited for Randy. Where was the jerk?

"Jeez Cunningham, how long does it take to fight a honking monster?"

Randy came running as soon Howard said those words. Randy looked steamed, and he was muttering swears. He looked so steamed, he ran past Howard.

"Cunningham, wait up!"

Howard ran to catch up, but Randy was still faster. Randy was running so fast, that he slammed into a girl. And that girl was Hillary.

"Hey, watch where you're going, you idiot!"

"Sorry Hillary."

Hillary scoffed and walked away. Howard rolled his eyes and tapped Randy's arm.

"What's your damage today, Cunningham? You look like you got served!"

"I did, Howard. I just want the White Ninja to be gone! She's just some glorified ninja who steals my cheese."

The Nomicon growled, and shocked Randy. Randy yelped, and pulled out the book. He shot the Nomicon an annoyed look.

"What's your problem, Nomicon?! White Ninja is just my useless sidekick!"

"Yeah, take that, you stupid book!"

The Nomicon glowed and opened itself. Randy's eyes went wide, and he fell to the ground. Howard groaned, and dragged Randy's body to the boys' bathroom

…..

Randy face-planted onto a hard, cold ground, and he groaned. Randy stood up, and examined the area. All around him were cherry blossom trees and pine trees. The grass was white and black, and there were red roses and white chrysanthemums. The sky had a black sun and a white moon. The air smelled like the skunk-pine and vanilla. A scroll appeared in front of the confused teen.

_**Long ago, when the Ninja of the thirteenth century banished the Sorceress, another evil arose. The Ninja was defenseless against the Apprentice, until White Ninja came and locked Apprentice away in the Box of Eternity. White Ninja threw the box into a portal that lead to the Land of Shadows. At first, Ninja grew arrogant and always fought with White Ninja. But, an evil that almost killed Ninja came along. There, White Ninja and two unknown allies turned the evil into a shadow and saved Ninja. Soon, Ninja trusted White Ninja and together, they imprisoned the Sorcerer.**_

_** Now, Ninja, you must learn to trust White Ninja. One day, she might save you or she might need you to save her. Trust in your partner, trust is key.**_

But, being an arrogant shoob, Randy just laughed at the scroll.

"Nomicon, I work alone. I can handle ANYTHING. I'm the freaking Ninja! And, ninjas work alone."

Nomicon grew angry, and shoved Randy out.

…

Randy opened his eyes, and yelped. He was on the floor of the bathroom, mouth opened and tongue out. Randy jumped up and wiped his tongue.

"Oh, that was just plain shnasty!"

Randy turned and saw Howard playing on his phone. Randy stared daggers at Howard. Howard looked up, and chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, Cunningham. But, in my defense, I'm not really strong. Have you seen my delicate hands?"

"Yeah, I know Howard. I was in your body before, remember?"

"Oh, don't remind me. Nomi-Randy flirted with my sister. I just want to tear my eyes out when I saw that!"

Before Randy could speak, numerous howls filled the air. Howard yelped, and ran into a stall.

"If it's fine with you, I'm gonna stay here!"

Randy rolled his eyes at the stall door. He pulled out his mask and pulled it over his face. Black and red ribbons flew all around him. When it stopped, Randy was the Ninja.

"It's Ninja o' clock!"

…..

White Ninja was already on the scene. Her eyes went wide when she saw an army of shadow wolves. She stood still, frozen with fear.

_No, it can't be…_

She slowly pulled out her sais. A shadow wolf saw her, and it growled. It charged, and knocked her to the ground. White Ninja kicked the wolf away, and stabbed it in the back. The wolf howled, and turned into black mist. She sighed, and shook her head.

"Pull yourself together, White Ninja! They're just shadow wolves. It's not like it's _her_."

Gathering some courage, White Ninja charged at the army.

…..

"Yes, my pets weaken her so I can get her!"

…

"SMOKEBOMB!"

Ninja appeared in the main hall, or lobby, of the school. He saw White Ninja was already deep in battle. But, he was surprised to see her getting overwhelmed. Ninja even chuckled a bit. White Ninja spotted him, and frowned.

"Stop laughing and start helping!"

Ninja rolled his eyes and pulled out small, white orbs.

"Ninja flash balls!"

He threw it to the center of the army. It exploded into a blinding flash of lights. All the wolves howled with pain, and escaped into the shadows. White Ninja was found on the ground, unconscious. Ninja ran over to her.

…..

"Finally, an opportunity to get her. Get her, my faithful shadow wolves!"

…..

"Hey, are you okay?"

Before Ninja could touch her, a giant wolf pushed him into a wall. Ninja groaned as he slid off the wall. The wolf snatched White Ninja, and threw her onto its back. Ninja pulled out his sword.

"Hey canine, paws off my sidekick!"

Ninja ran up, and sliced the wolf's head off. It turned into black mist. Ninja grabbed White Ninja, and carried her, bridal style. White Ninja let out a soft moan.

"White Ninj, wake up."

She slowly opened her eyes, and coughed. Ninja sighed, and helped her stand up.

"Ninja, you saved me."

"It's my job, sidekick."

"I'm not your sidekick!"

White Ninja punched him in the arm. Ninja did the same.

"Hey, what were those things?"

"Shadow wolves, creatures made of pure darkness. Only one kind of magic could have made those."

"What like sorcery?"

"Yes, but not just any kind of sorcery. This is the work of the Mists of Misery."

"Sweet cheese, what the juice is the Mists of Misery?!"

"It is also known as stank."

"You mean Sorcerer did this?"

"No, he's not powerful enough to make that much stank."

"Then, who did?"

"I don't know."

…

"NO! STUPID, NO GOOD WOLVES FAILED ME!"

The green eyed figure flung a rock across the room. Then, it shot out black mist.

"I WILL HAVE THE WHITE NINJA! NO ONE CAN STOP ME!"

…

**Wow, that was interesting. Anyway, I heard about SOPA. I must ask you nicely…**

**STOP THE FREAKING STUPID SOPA BEFORE WE LOSE FOREVER! DO IT NOW OR ELSE THE SHADOW WOLVES GET YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Now, have a nice day! Read & review, please. See you next time!**

**(I'M NOT KIDDING! FREAKING SOPA IS COMING! STOP IT NOW OR DIE!)**


	11. That Night

**Hey, I'm back! I hope you signed a petition to stop SOPA. If you didn't, you'll be sorry. Now, **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

…

_After school_

Rebecca sat on her bed, lost in thought. She was still thinking about the battle. Who could have sent all those shadow wolves? Sorcerer wasn't powerful enough, and Sorceress and Apprentice were trapped in the Land of Shadows. Who else had the power of the Mists of Misery? Rebecca was about to give up, when the Nomicon glowed.

_Maybe the Nomicon knows who's behind the wolves._

Rebecca grabbed the book and opened it. Her pupils shrunk and she fell back.

…..

Rebecca landed on a lotus flower. The ground was steel grey and the sky was ebony black. The smell of burning fire and blood filled the air. The sound of wolves howling sent chills up Rebecca's spine. How can a place so grim exist in the Nomicon?

"Why am I here?"

A pure white scroll appeared in front of Rebecca. There were Japanese, Chinese, and Egyptian writing on it. It all translated into English.

_**Long ago, there once was a society know as the Order of the Mist Controllers. Their members were scattered all over the world. Many lived in Japan, China, Egypt, and some parts of Europe. One of the members, known as Mikoto, turned evil. First, she almost destroyed China and its royalty. Then, she went and almost ruled over Egypt. The Egyptians called her the Shadow Queen, for she ruled with an iron fist and used dark magic. The final straw was when Mikoto came to Japan and tried to kill the most respected families in Japan. **_

_** The Norisu Nine were summoned to stop her, but soon learned a poor family, the Yamamotos, were taken captive by the Shadow Queen. Soon, the Norisu Nine found her weakness, her vulnerability to the tears of the Tengu. The ninja clan barely obtained enough tears to stop Mikoto. But, the Shadow Queen knew of their plan. She trapped the clan in her shadow cage. All seemed lost, but a brave Yamamoto came along. His name was Daisuke Raiko Yamamoto. Daisuke grabbed the vial containing the tears and threw it to the Shadow Queen. The vial exploded, covering the Mikoto with the tears.**_

_** While she was distracted, Daisuke freed the Norisu Nine. The Norisu Nine used a spell and turned Mikoto into a shadow, and her powers were weakened. She fled, never returning to Japan. Many thought she was forever gone. But, they were wrong.**_

_** Mikoto has returned, and she is regaining her powers. You must be prepared to fight her. And, you must protect the Yamamoto family, especially the descendant of Daisuke Yamamoto. Someone has his soul, and Mikoto will target him.**_

_** Be warned, Mikoto's powers are deadly and dangerous. Do not fall for her tricks and mind games.**_

Rebecca's eyes widen, and she screamed.

…..

Rebecca woke up with a start. She knew who Mikoto was. She knew because Mikoto was the monster in her dreams and the person in her visions. Even when she was a baby, Mikoto was the subject of her nightmares. One nightmare stood out the most, but it was too hard to describe.

"S-she's r-real? H-how i-is t-that e-even p-possible?!"

The Nomicon glowed, making Rebecca a bit calmer.

"J-just c-calm d-down, Rebecca, j-just c-calm d-down. S-she can't h-hurt m-me."

…..

_In Mount Chuck_

The green eyed figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing herself. For one, she was a woman. She had long, white hair, pale skin, and green eyes. She wore a black dress with long sleeves. She had a sinister smile on her face as she pulled out the purple hair the wolf had given her.

"Finally after ten thousand years, I have my body back! Mikoto is back!"

Mikoto laughed, sending chills to her minions. She turned to them, and smiled. The minions shivered, and bowed their heads to their master.

"I want you to stalk the boy who you retrieved this hair from!"

The wolves sniffed the purple hair, getting the scent. Then, they howled and ran off.

…..

_Randy's house_

Randy laid on his bed, mind racing. Who else had the power to use stank? No one, at least, that's what Randy thinks. Then, his phone rang. Randy picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, Randy."_

"Oh, hey Rebecca, what's up?"

_"Struggling with math. You?"_

"Just lying on my bed. What are you struggling with?"

_"Oh, just stupid problem six, that's all."_

"Bec, it's easy. Just multiply the three and divide by two. You stink at math."

_"You stink at listening."_

"Fine, you got me there."

_"Nerd: one, dork: zero."_

Randy laughed, and then he smiled. He felt weird around Rebecca. Like, he could tell her anything. Was this normal?

"Stop with the lame jokes. I need help."

_"Lame joke? You're the one laughing. Now, what do you need help with?"_

"English, we have this paper due. I'm stumped about what to write about."

_"Well, the subject of the paper is to write about a time you felt helpless."_

"What are you gonna write about?"

_"The time I fell down a well at age six."_

"See, the problem is… I never felt helpless."

_"You better not be lying. Everyone has felt helpless. Like, when a kid gets lost, kidnapped, or abused."_

There, Randy froze. That word made Randy scared and makes him remember his past. Randy started to sweat.

_"Randy? Are you still there? Randy?"_

"Y-yeah, I'm s-still h-here."

_"Are you okay? It's sounds like you're stuttering."_

"Yeah, I-I g-got to g-go, Rebecca. S-see you l-later."

_"Oh, okay. Um, see you later. Bye."_

Randy hung up, and face-palmed. He sounded like a total idiot to Rebecca! Why did the paper have to be about a time he felt helpless? There was only one time he felt helpless, but he could never write about it. No one must know what happened to him. The only people that should know were him and his parents.

"I'll just make something up. No one will know what happened to me, not even Howard."

…..

**Well, sorry about this chapter. I was almost on the verge of having a writer's block. At least I gave some information on the new villain. So, don't complain. Now, read and review! Goodbye! **


	12. He's baaack

**(Does hellish scream.) I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! My parents switched from Direct TV to Cox! Now, I DON'T HAVE DISNEY XD ANYMORE! I HATE MY LIFE!**

**But, enough with my pathetic life problems. Here is a chapter for your reading pleasure! FYI, there's going to an old character coming back. SPOILER ALERT, it's Nomi-Randy! It's going to be a very long chapter with a song! And, there will be a lot of cussing, mainly from Howard and Nomi-Randy. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

….

_The next day_

Randy sat in the bathroom stall, the Nomicon in his lap. The ancient book glowed, softly growling.

"Nomicon, what's your problem?"

The book opened, sucking Randy's consciousness into it.

….

Randy landed on a tall rock. He stood up, and instantly remembered the area. Randy got into fighting stance.

"I know you're there! Come out, you coward!"

"Big talk from a worthless piece of trash, sonny boy."

Randy turned around, and frowned. There stood the other him, Nomi-Randy. Nomi-Randy smiled, the hood from his jacket covering his eyes. Randy tried not to put up his middle finger, or tried to curse. But, Nomi-Randy did what Randy wanted to do.

"You're such a nice-wad, Randy. Stop playing by the book and start to live a little!"

"You shut your freaking face-hole."

"Ooh, I'm _so_ _scared_! Ha, what are you gonna do?"

As if on cue, Randy tackled Nomi-Randy to the ground and punched him in the face. Nomi-Randy merely laughed as he kicked Randy in his family jewels. Randy fell back, and started to cuss.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"You're the one who tackled me. Consider that as a little warning. And this."

Nomi-Randy kicked Randy in the stomach, making Randy cough out blood. Randy blacked out, making his body available. Nomi-Randy smiled, and jumped off the rock.

…

Nomi-Randy woke up, and put on his hood. Stuffing the Nomicon in his jacket, he went out of the stall. Nomi-Randy looked at himself in the mirror, and smiled. He winked, and went out of the bathroom.

…

_At Howard's locker_

"So, let me get this straight. You two became friends in orchestra?"

Hillary nodded, annoyed as if Howard asked this a million times. Rebecca stood by Hillary, wondering why Randy wasn't here.

"Howard, is this really hard to understand? Do you have dyslexia?"

"Shut the fuck up, Hillary! It's just that, you and Nakamura are polar opposites. She's shy, you're out going. She's quiet, you're loud."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well…um…. Hey Cunningham!"

Rebecca turned around, and smiled. Randy was walking up to them, but it was different. Randy was winking at cute girls and fist bumping popular boys. His hood was on, and Rebecca felt like this wasn't Randy. (**Dork Asian: Oh, Rebecca, you have no idea how right you are.**)

"What's up with the hood, Randy?"

Howard nearly gasped when Hillary asked that. Rebecca raised an eyebrow. But, what Randy said next made Rebecca and Howard really flip.

"Yo, what up Weiner-babe?"

Randy put his arm around Hillary, making Hillary blushed. She giggled, while Rebecca fought back angry tears. Howard exploded, and then he shouted.

"MY COUSIN?! YOU'RE HITTING ON MY COUSIN?! FUCK YOU, CUNNINGHAM, FUCK YOUR SORRY ASS!"

"Howard! Randy can't help it if I'm so hot."

Randy chuckled, and kissed Hillary on the cheek.

"YOU ARE SO W-"

"I WILL KILL YOU, RANDY!"

Everyone turned and looked at the group. No one has ever heard Rebecca shout like that. Rebecca started to cry, and then she ran off.

…

_In the orchestra room_

Rebecca sat on a seat that was facing the piano. She couldn't believe it. Randy was hitting on her friend! If it had been Theresa, Rebecca would have called Randy multiple curse words in Japanese, and then translated them. Rebecca was hopelessly in love Randy ever since kindergarten. She couldn't explain it, but Randy made her feel things that she has never felt before. Like, he was her missing puzzle piece.

Rebecca dried her eyes, and sighed. No, she had to be brave. She wasn't some prissy, fragile girl, she was a Nakamura. Nothing could break her spirit and will. She faced the piano, and started to play.

…..

Howard walked to the bathroom, still pissed off. His best bro just hit on his own cousin! If it had been Heidi, he would have tackled Randy to the ground and beat the shit out of him. Howard was about to pass the orchestra room when he heard someone singing. He stopped, and opened the door.

…..

Rebecca took a deep breath, and started to sing.

_Puttin' my defenses up_

_Cause' I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

Rebecca felt a bit calmer. She was glad no one was watching her.

_Never put my love out on the line_

_Never said "Yes" to the right guy_

_Never had trouble getting what I want_

_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

She heard a chuckle. Maybe it was nothing.

_When I don't care_

_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_

_Won't wash my hair_

_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear high heels_

_Yes you, make me so nervous_

_That I just can't hold your hand_

Why was she so sad in the first place? Randy doesn't know that she loves him. He only knows that she likes him.

_You make me glow,_

_But I cover up_

_Won't let it show,_

_So I'm…_

_Puttin' my defenses up_

'_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

Rebecca heard a thud. Was someone watching her?

_Never break a sweat for the other guys_

_When you come around, I get paralyzed_

_And every time I try to be myself_

_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

_It's just not fair_

_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_

_I gasp for air_

_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

Rebecca laughed. The lyrics were so true.

_But you make me wanna act like a girl_

_Paint my nails and wear perfume for you_

_Make me so nervous_

_That I just can't hold your hand_

Out from the corner of her eyes, she saw Howard. What was he doing here?

_You make me glow,_

_But I cover up_

_Won't let it show_

_So I'm…_

_Puttin' my defenses up_

'_Cause I don't wanna in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

Rebecca tried to calm herself down. It was just Howard. What was the worst thing that could happen?

_The feelings got lost in my lungs_

_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_

_And there's no one else to blame (no one else)_

_So scared I take off and I run_

_I'm flying to close to the sun_

_And I burst into flames_

_You make me glow,_

_But I cover up_

_Won't let it show,_

_So I'm…_

_Puttin' my defenses up_

'_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_

_If I ever did that_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

Rebecca turned around, and stared daggers at Howard. Howard shot back his own death glares.

"Howard, what are you doing here? I thought you said the orchestra room was for band geeks."

"I'm here about Cunningham."

"You mean that son of a Tengu? I do not want to talk about that jerk."

Rebecca's Japanese accent made that remark sound so formal. Howard rolled his eyes and pulled out his mp3 player. Rebecca cautiously picked it up.

"Listen to it. I know Randy like the back of my hand. He would never act like this."

Howard left, leaving Rebecca very confused. She placed on the ear buds and listened to it.

…..

Nomi-Randy was hitting on Hillary, not a care in the world. He liked everything about this chick. Some things that would make Howard go insane.

"You're a bad-ass chick, Weiner-babe. How can no boy see that?"

"Oh, shut up Randy. I'm not that cute."

"That's a boldface lie, Hill."

Nomi-Randy kissed Hillary on the cheek. Hillary giggled, making Nomi-Randy want more. Nomi-Randy placed his hand on Hillary's side. His hand slowly went up when-

"HOWARD WEINERMAN! GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE!"

Rebecca ran up to Howard, who was hiding behind a trashcan to spy on Nomi-Randy. Howard jumped up, and yelled at her.

"WHAT THE HELL? What the fuck do you want?"

"That song, the one Randy sang. Why did you show it to me?"

Howard sighed, and whispered in Rebecca's ear. Rebecca eyes went wide, and looked at Nomi-Randy. She was blushing a cherry blossom pink. She ran off, in complete shock. Hillary raised an eyebrow.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't give a crap. Howard's probably messing with Nakamura."

"You're right."

"Of course, follow me."

Nomi-Randy pulled Hillary to an empty corner. He smiled, and pulled Hillary in for a kiss.

…..

Rebecca was about to go into the Nomicon when she heard a roar. She turned around, and saw Theresa Fowler. Theresa had been turned into a monster. Rebecca sighed, and ran into the girls' bathroom. In the bathroom, Rebecca took out her mask. When the coast was clear, Rebecca pulled the mask over her head. White and red ribbons flew around her. When it stopped, Rebecca was the White Ninja.

"Time for some White Ninja action!"

…..

Theresa roared, and started to destroy the hallways. Nomi-Randy pulled Hillary to the library.

"Uh, Randy? She's coming after us!"

"I know, that's why I'm taking us to the library!"

Theresa roared, and snatched up Hillary. Hillary screamed, making Nomi-Randy furious.

"Let her go, you bitch!"

Before Theresa could act, White Ninja smoke bombed in, and gave Nomi-Randy a death glare. She pulled out a ninja ring, and threw it at Theresa. The ring sliced apart of Theresa's skirt, letting green mist oozed out. Theresa let go of Hillary, and returned to her normal state. Theresa fainted. Hillary was so freaked out, that she ran away.

"Hillary, wait up-"

White Ninja kicked Nomi-Randy in his family jewels. Nomi-Randy fell to his back, and started to say a barrage of venomous swears.

"What was that for?"

"That was for leaving my friend in the Nomicon, you basterd."

"Ooh, someone's angry."

White Ninja scoffed, and she pulled out Randy's Nomicon. Nomi-Randy raised an eyebrow.

"How did you-"

"You dropped it when you were running, baka."

Nomi-Randy growled, and then he got up. He charged, and threw a punch. White Ninja caught it, and punched Nomi-Randy in the stomach. Nomi-Randy coughed out blood.

"Well well, looks like you're a tough one. Aren't you, doll?"

"Doll?"

White Ninja charged, and knocked Nomi-Randy to the ground. She opened Randy's Nomicon, and smirked.

"Don't ever call me doll."

She threw the book at Nomi-Randy, and he blacked out.

….

Nomi-Randy fell onto the rock. He looked around, and then sighed.

"Oh, don't sigh yet."

Randy kicked Nomi-Randy across the rock. Nomi-Randy hit a door. He got to feet.

"What are you gonna do, nice-wad?"

"This."

Randy opened the door, and shoved Nomi-Randy in.

…

Randy opened his eyes. White Ninja was looking at him, worry in her eyes. Randy frowned, and he got up. He winced as he did.

"What happened to my body?"

"Uh… I had to beat up Nomi-Randy in order to get your body back. I'm ever so sorry, Ninja."

"Yep, I'm gonna feel that tomorrow, and the day after that."

White Ninja chuckled, and she smoke bombed away.

"Oh, are you kidding me?!"

…

**Man, I'm finally done! The song in this chapter was "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato. Man, White Ninja beat up Nomi-Randy really good! I was literally laughing my butt off! Well, I got to go! Bye!**


	13. Always Trust In Your Family

**Hello, my amazing readers! I hope you liked this chapter. People say thirteen is an **_**unlucky**_** number. Well, I say thirteen is a very lucky number. And I'm going to prove it! This is a week after Nomi-Randy came back. And, a big ass secret of Randy's will be fully revealed (WARNING: The telling of his secret is the strong side of rated T. So, if you are under 13, sorry, you can't read this.) That's why I call this chapter, "Always trust in your family."**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

…..

Randy laid on his bed, lost in his thoughts. Nomi-Randy made things very complicated, especially with Hillary. Sure, Hillary was great and all, but she wasn't really Randy's type. Yeah, Randy had a type, big whoop. Randy liked girls who were, well, easy to talk to, fun to be with, dorky at times, and was really pretty. Not hot or sexy, but pretty or beautiful. He liked someone who was tough and will always be there for him. Someone who loved music and loved video games. Randy liked girls for their personalities, not their looks or how good of a kisser they are.

Randy had some girls he was interested in, like Theresa Fowler. Theresa was funny, pretty, and she was so dang fun to be with. She was easy to talk to, and she was a music lover. Everyone at school expected Randy and Theresa to be a couple by tenth grade. But, there was another girl in Randy's mind. That one Asian that he bumped into the other day. That one girl was Rebecca Nakamura, his new friend. There was something about her that made Randy feel strange.

Every time they hung out, things happen. After Nomi-Randy was locked up, Randy and Rebecca met up at the library. He was reading an anime comic when Rebecca came. She had an anime comic, too. They talked, but Randy had this weird feeling in his stomach. At one point, their knees touched under the table. Rebecca blushed, and scooted away a bit. Randy swore that he almost asked why she did that.

The day after that, he, Howard, and Rebecca went to this new 3D movie. Howard was about to come, when Heidi called and said that Howard was grounded for failing a math test. So, Rebecca and Randy went to the movie, alone. At one point of the movie, Rebecca (since it was a horror film) got scared and held Randy's hand. Randy blushed, and told Rebecca to calm down. She did, and went back to the movie. Randy had wrapped his arm around Rebecca, making both teens blush.

There, Randy realized that every time he and Rebecca hung out, they would touch each other. They would blush, as well.

"Holy crap, am I in love with Rebecca?"

Randy shook his head. There was no way he was in love. He barely knew Rebecca! They met the day he bumped into her. Randy had seen her before, though. In fact, ever since kindergarten, she was always in his classes. Even in middle school, they shared classes, like accelerate math and English. Heck, he even knew her brother, due to their bitter rivalry.

"Come on, Cunningham. You and Rebecca are just friends, nothing more. It's not like she's in love with me."

…

"I'm in love with Randy-sama!"

Rebecca sat on her bed as her sister, Miyumi, was braiding her hair. Rebecca had three siblings: Ying-Mae, the eldest sister, Miyumi, the second eldest, and Randall, her twin brother. Rebecca had always been close to her sister Miyumi. People always thought Rebecca was the younger version of Miyumi. They were almost right.

Miyumi was a fifteen year old girl with ebony black hair, jade green eyes, and skin that was between peachy and pale. Miyumi's hair was long and wavy and she had long bangs like Rebecca. Miyumi wore pale pink shorts with a grey tank top. As some boys would expect it, she was a Japanese beauty.

"Miwa, why don't you tell him that you love him?"

"What if I get rejected? Or worse, he tells me he's in love with someone else."

"Well, love is a strange thing. Sometimes, things just work out when it comes to love."

"I just don't know what to do."

Rebecca sighed, and tried not to cry. When it came to love, Rebecca was a sweet disaster. She developed a crush on Randy in kindergarten. She started to send love notes in the third grade. But, Randy just couldn't get the hint. So, in seventh grade, Rebecca dated a guy named Brett Worthington. But, that was a big mistake. Brett soon cheated on Rebecca with Kiku Yamazaki, Rebecca's ex-best friend. After the breakup, Brett tried everything to get Rebecca back. Rebecca hated everything about love. But, in eighth grade, Randy invaded Rebecca's every thought.

She just couldn't explain it, but there was something about Randy that pulled Rebecca's heartstrings. Was it his sparkling, sapphire blue eyes? Or was it his heart-melting smile? The way Randy touches her, made her have goose-bumps. They way Randy laughed, made Rebecca want to laugh too. Rebecca was desperately in love with Randy.

"You want some advice on love?"

"As long as it's not from Ying-Mae, she just wouldn't understand."

"Miwa, follow your heart and listen to your mind. Your mind will show you the way, and your heat will show you who you were meant to be with. Remember that."

"Okay, I guess you're right."

"Good, now, let's go to the screening room. It's time for family movie night."

"Alright."

…

Randy went downstairs, and found his mom sitting at the dinner table, a glass of wine in her hand.

"Mom, are you drunk?"

"No, just drinking to calm my nerves."

His mom always drank to calm her nerves or to relieve stress. Randy felt like it was his entire fault. In some ways, it kind of was.

"Mom, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what, Randy?"

"For not telling you what he did to me. He not only abused me, he did much more, Mom."

"Randy, it's not your-"

"No, it is! I let him do it and didn't tell you."

"Randy, it's not your fault; it's your Uncle Freddy's."

"No it's not! I let touch me, beat me, and almost raped me!"

There, Randy had just made a big mistake. Mrs. Cunningham put down her glass of wine, and stood up.

"Randall Minokichi Cunningham, you said that he only attack and beat you. Did you lie to me and your father?"

"Uh…"

"Randy, tell me, I'm your mother. I care about."

Randy threw himself at his mom, sobbing as he spoke.

"I'm so sorry, Mom! I-I wanted to t-tell you, but I just c-couldn't say it. He said t-that he would do it all again if I told anyone."

"Randy, when your father gets home, you're going to tell us everything. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I won't lie this time."

As if on cue, the door opened. Mrs. Cunningham's blue eyes soften with relief. A tall man with black hair, hazel eyes, and black frame glasses entered. Randy smiled at the sight of his dad, Randolph Daniel Cunningham.

"Hey family, I'm home."

Mr. Cunningham walked over to Randy and Mrs. Cunningham.

"Honey, Randy needs to tell us something very important."

"Oh, well, what is?"

Randy cleared his throat, almost not believing that his biggest secret was going to be told. Randy looked at his parents, fear and misery in his eyes. Here goes nothing.

"Uncle Freddy has been abusing me ever since I was five. But, I didn't tell you the whole story because; he tried to rape me."

Mr. Cunningham tensed up, and Mrs. Cunningham tried not to cry.

"During the summer after eighth grade, when you were gone, he… he tried to rape me. Here's what happened."

…..

It was the summer after eighth grade, two weeks before the start of ninth grade. That also meant one week before his parents returned from a business trip. Randy was in his room, playing on his computer. There was a knock at his door.

"Come in."

A man with brown hair, blue eyes, and beige frame glasses entered. Randy nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Uncle Freddy, w-what's the m-matter?"

"I just need to talk to you, Champ."

_I hate it when you call me Champ. It just means you're gonna beat me._

Randy followed Uncle Freddy to his parents' bedroom. Randy looked at his parents' bed, there were rose petals all around it. Randy started to panic.

_What's up with all the petals? What is he up to?_

Uncle Freddy closed and locked the door. He turned around and smiled. Randy's eyes went wide.

_No, no, no. He can't make me do that!_

"Ready to become a man, Champ?"

"NO, GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Randy ran into the bathroom. He hid in the bathtub, fearing for his life. The door flung opened, and Randy screamed. Uncle Freddy shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Randy, stop running, you're only stalling."

Freddy grabbed Randy, and threw him onto the bed. Randy pulled out his phone, but the battery was dead.

"Oh crap, why didn't I charge the stupid battery?!"

Freddy smiled, and took the phone away. Randy was scared as hell. Freddy took off Randy's jacket, revealing all the bruises and scars from a summer's worth of beatings.

"Why do you hate me? I didn't do anything to you!"

"It's not you I hate; it's my brother I hate. He has lived a perfect life, while I lived a crappy one. I have been beaten, spat upon, bullied, and raped. I want my brother to feel the pain he has never felt! What better way than to use his own kid for my revenge?"

"NO! STOP! PLEASE!"

The following week, Mr. and Mrs. Cunningham returned home. They went into their room, and found Randy on their bed. Randy was in his underwear, his clothes and shoes in a pile in a corner. Randy was in fetal position, crying and cursing. There were bruises all over his arms and chest. There were a couple of hickeys on his neck, too.

"Randy!"

Mrs. Cunningham ran to her son's side. She stroked his hair, but Randy slapped it away.

"Don't touch me, you sicko!"

Randy looked up, and stopped crying. Mr. Cunningham picked up a note, and then crumpled it.

"Randy, where's Freddy?"

"H-he l-left a-after he b-beat m-me and s-said that he's c-coming b-back t-to f-finish what he s-started."

"Akemi, call the police now."

Mrs. Cunningham nodded, and ran off. Randy was still crying, making Mr. Cunningham pissed off.

"When I find Freddy, he's a dead man! No one harms my son."

…..

Randy sighed, finally finishing a story he never told. Ashamed and frustrated, he ran to his room. The door slammed behind him. Randy was about to cry when he got an email. He walked over to his computer, and opened the message. It was a video from Rebecca.

"Hey Randy, I hope you get this prerecorded message. I want to show you song I've wanted to sing. I hope you like it."

In the video, Rebecca walked over to a piano. She sat down and started to play. As she played, she started to sing.

_This is a story that I've never told_

_I gotta get this off my chest to let it go_

_I need to take back the light inside you stole_

_You're a criminal_

_And you steal like you're a pro_

Randy raised an eyebrow. Where was she going with this song?

_All the pain and the truth_

_I wear like a battle wound _

_So ashamed so confused; I was broken and bruised_

_Now I'm a warrior_

_Now I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_

_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_

_I'm a warrior_

_And you can't hurt me again_

Randy was slowly getting the message of the song. But, he still didn't understand.

_Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire_

_You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar_

_I've got shame, I've got scars_

_That I will never show_

_I'm a survivor_

_In more ways than you know_

Randy nearly fell off his seat. This song was for him.

'_Cause all the pain and the truth_

_I wear like a battle wound_

_So ashamed so confused, I'm not broken, or bruised_

'_Cause now I'm a warrior_

_Now I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_

_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_

_I'm warrior_

_And you can never hurt me_

_There's a part of me I can't back_

_A little girl grew up too fast_

_All it took was once; I'll never be the same_

_Now I'm taking back my life today_

_Nothing left that you can say_

'_Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway_

Randy wanted to be right next to Rebecca. He wanted to hear her melodious voice in person.

_Now I'm a warrior_

_I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_

_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_

_I'm a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me again_

_Nooo oooh yeaaah yeaah_

_You can never hurt me again_

The video ended, leaving Randy somewhat happy. He sighed, and picked up his electric guitar. Randy not only played key-tar, but he played guitar, piano, keyboard, violin, and cello. Randy was a very musical person. Sighing, he started to sing.

…

**Ooh, Randy is gonna sing a song for Rebecca! How romantic! By the way, the song in this chapter is "Warrior" by Demi Lovato. Well, bye for now!**


	14. The Initiation Date

**Okay, I know this chapter is going to be ridiculously long. Why you ask? Well, this is where Rebecca is going to be stanked. Her monster form is going to be bad ass! The mood I want for this chapter is expressed by song. Not just any song, Demi Lovato songs! Listen to Demi's new album, "Demi", to get in the mood. **

**Here is the album list:**

**Heart Attack**

**Made in the USA**

**Without the Love**

**Neon Lights**

**Two Pieces**

**Nightingale**

**In Case**

**Really Don't Care (feat. Cher Lloyd)**

**Fire Starter**

**Something That We're Not**

**Never Been Hurt**

**Shouldn't Come Back**

**Warrior**

**FYI, these songs will be in this story and the series. Alright, enough said!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

….

_Cafeteria_

Randy and Howard were sitting at their usual table. Randy was reading an anime comic, while Howard was staring daggers at a nearby table.

"Howard, are you staring at the cheerleaders again?"

"WHAT, HECK NO! I'm staring at your arch enemy, Randall. He thinks he's so great with his girlfriend, posse, and his super exclusive club, the Norrisville High Man Society. He just a stuck up, pretty boy with tons of money!"

"Did you call him pretty? Are you gay or something?"

"WHAT THE HELL, CUNNINGHAM?!"

"Dude, I'm messing with you! I know you're not gay."

"Sometimes, I just want to punch you in the face."

"Whatever."

Randy went back to his comic when a piece of paper hit him in the head. Randy opened the note, and read it.

_Dear Randy,_

_ Meet me in the orchestra room right now. Don't be late!_

_ Rebecca Nakamura_

Randy smiled and shoved the note in his pocket. Randy stood up and ran off.

…..

Randy walked into the orchestra room. Rebecca was sitting by a piano, an nPod touch (Nakamura Industries version of the iPod touch) in her hands. She smiled as Randy sat down next to her.

"Hello, Randy-sama."

"Hello, Rebecca-sama."

Rebecca laughed, making Randy feel butterflies.

"So, why am I here?"

"I heard from a little birdie that you can sing."

"It was Howard, wasn't it?"

"Yep, now, sing me something."

"Now way, never gonna happen!"

"Please?"

Rebecca made puppy dog eyes. Randy smiled, and sighed. He picked up a guitar, and started to sing.

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see are all made of gold_

Rebecca instantly remembered the song. It was on the mp3 player Howard made her listen to. It was also the same song she listened to.

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

Rebecca stared at Randy. Rebecca started to feel chills. Was this normal?

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

Rebecca's heart raced, feeling the emotions of this song. Her eyes stung, and her irises turned purple.

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_(When the) curtains call_

_Is the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you've made_

_Don't wanna let you down_

_But I am, hellbound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show my how_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

Rebecca stared at Randy for a few moments, her eyes slowly returning back to brown. Randy smiled, and held her hand.

"Now, you sing something."

"I thought you never ask."

Rebecca faced the piano, and cracked her knuckles. She took a deep breath, and started to play and sing.

_I can't sleep tonight_

_Wide awake and so confused,_

_Everything's in line, but I am bruised_

_I need a voice to echo, _

_I need a light to take me home_

_I kinda need a hero, is it you?_

Randy smiled, and picked up the guitar. He started to play along.

_I never see the forest for the tree,_

_I could really use your melody_

_Baby I'm a little blind, I think it's time_

_For you to find me_

_Can you be my nightingale?_

_Sing to me,_

_I know you're there_

_You could be my sanity,_

_Bring me peace, sing me to sleep_

_Say you'll be my nightingale_

Rebecca smiled as she sang. Her amulet glowed, giving Rebecca chills.

_Somebody speak to me,_

'_Cause I'm feeling like hell_

_Need you to answer me, I'm overwhelmed_

_I need a voice to echo,_

_I need a light to take me home_

_I need a star to follow, I don't know_

Randy could feel goose bumps erupted all over his skin. There was something about her voice that made Randy feel weird. Is this normal?

_I never see the forest for the trees,_

_I could really use your melody_

_Baby I'm a little blind, I think it's time_

_For you to find me_

_Can you be my nightingale?_

_Sing to me, I know you're there_

_You could be my sanity,_

_Bring me peace, sing me to sleep_

_Say you'll be my nightingale_

Rebecca could feel tears roll down her face. These weren't tears of sadness, though. No, these were tears of joy.

_I don't know what I'd do without you_

_Your words are like a whisper, come through_

_As long as you're with me here tonight,_

_I'm good…_

_Can you be my nightingale?_

_Feel so close, I know you're there_

_Ohhh nightingale,_

_Sing to me, I know you're there_

'_Cause baby you're my sanity_

_You bring me peace, sing me to sleep_

_Say you'll be my nightingale_

_Ohhh_

"That was so awesome!"

"I wasn't that great."

"No, you were so-"

Randy's phone rang, making Randy groan. He pulled out his phone, and put it on speaker.

"Who's calling?"

"I don't know."

Rebecca instantly recognized the phone number. Before Rebecca could stop Randy, a disguised voice spoke.

"Randy Cunningham, you have been nominated to join the Norrisville High Man Society. If you choose to accept, meet us in the gym after school. If you don't accept, Howard Weinerman will take your spot. See you soon."

The line went dead. Randy jumped up, and started to whoop.

"Oh, this is the cheese! No, it's beyond Bruce!"

"Randy, I don't think it's such a good idea to-"

The bell rang. Too eager, Randy ran off in a rush. Rebecca sighed, and stomped her foot.

"What the heck is my brother planning?!"

….

_After school, the gym_

Randy entered the gym. Inside, it was dark and shadows were dancing on the walls. Randy sucked in his breath. Why was here in the first place? Oh right…

A single light was shining upon a boy. The boy had dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, black frame glasses, and skin that was between pale and peachy. Randy frowned, totally pissed.

"Hello, Randall."

"Hello, Randy. I see you got the message."

"Yeah, I got it when I was hanging out with Rebecca."

"You stay away from my sister! I don't want dumbness to infect her."

"Hey, I thought you were her brother, not her father."

Randall snapped his fingers. Randy felt a kick in his shin. Luckily, he didn't fall.

"Now, are you ready for initiation?"

Randy thought back to all the initiations the Man Society did. First, he thought about how stupid the name was. Who calls their society the Man Society? Then, he thought about how humiliating the initiation tasks were. What was Randy suppose to do? Eat a carp or sing a girly song in front the whole school?

"I'm ready."

"For your initiation, you must go on a date with the dorky, nerdy, and weirdo girl. Then, dump her in the cafeteria the day after your first date."

"Isn't that a little…harsh?"

"You want to join, right?"

"Yes."

"Then do it! Marvin here will give you the name of the girl. The group chose it, not me."

A tall red head gave Randy a small piece of paper. His eyes went wide when he saw the name.

_ Rebecca Nakamura._

…..

Rebecca was exploring her walk-in closet. She stopped at the dress section. There were ball gowns, kimonos, and many more. Rebecca pulled one dress that she loved. It was a crimson red with a sweet-heart neckline. There was only one long sleeve that was the same color as the dress, but had ebony black briar pattern. Bored, Rebecca put on the dress. Her Tengu amulet glowed. Rebecca walked over to the shoe section, and put on a pair of black ballet flats.

Rebecca walked over to the accessories section, and got a ruby earrings and a black headband. Rebecca looked at herself in the mirror. Her bangs fell to one side, covering her right eye. Her hair was down, reaching down to her elbows. Her eyes seemed to light up and she looked so beautiful. Why could no one see that? Rebecca sighed. Was this how she really spent her free time? Dressing up and taking pity upon herself?

"Rebecca, there is some boy here to see you!"

_Some one is here? I wasn't expecting anybody._

Rebecca came downstairs, and nearly shrieked. Randy was there, talking to Miyumi. Rebecca was about run off when Randy saw her. His jaw literally dropped when he saw her.

"Hey, I was about to ask where you were."

"Randy, w-what are y-you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you on a date."

On the outside, Rebecca smiled and blushed. On the inside, Rebecca was squealing and jumping with joy. Rebecca cleared her throat.

"I would love to go on a date with you."

"Great, come with me."

Rebecca ran off with Randy, heading towards town. Miyumi sighed as the two ran off.

"Aw, my little sister is in love."

…..

Randy took Rebecca to the movies to watch "With Your Love" (**Dork Asian: Not an actual movie. Just made one up, so don't look it up.**) They sat in the way back of the theater. The movie was the most romantic movie the teens had ever seen. Randy, forgetting all about the initiation, wrapped his arm around Rebecca. Rebecca smiled, and snuggled close to Randy.

The movie was nearing the end. Rebecca looked at Randy. She softly whispered in his ear.

"Randy, aishite imasu doesn't mean 'I like you.' It means 'I love you.' I love so much, Randy-sama."

Randy looked at Rebecca with wide eyes. Slowly, he pulled Rebecca closed to him. Soon, their lips touched, and they were kissing each other.

….

Randy sat in the cafeteria, smiling to himself. Howard raised an eyebrow, while Hillary smirked.

"What happened to you?"

"It's none of your business, Hillary."

"We promise, well, _I_ promise not to tell anyone. Howard's not very reliable."

"HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE, YOU KNOW!"

"I know."

Randy sighed, and told the whole date to Hillary and Howard. Howard was cussing like the wind, while Hillary was very supportive. But, bad luck strike. Randall and his posse came to the table.

"Randy, it's time to finish the initiation."

Howard and Hillary looked at Randy. Randy squirmed in his seat. He had totally forgotten about the initiation!

"Randall, I can't do it. I don't want to hurt Rebecca."

"You said you would do the initiation. You went on the date, you have to dump the dork-"

A tray fell to the ground. Everyone turned, and saw a teary eyed Rebecca. She walked up to the group, looking hurt and confused.

"You only went on a date with me for some club?"

"Rebecca, I-"

Rebecca slapped Randy across the face. Everyone gasped, making Rebecca only angrier.

"ALL BOYS ARE THE SAME! THEY ONLY LOVE YOU SO THAT THEY CAN USE YOU! WELL, I'M DONE!"

Rebecca ran off, crying.

…

The Sorcerer sniffed the air. He smiled, and licked his lips.

"Aw, nothing is sweeter than the sound of a broken heart. There are hints of broken trust, as well. She will do very nicely."

He took another whiff, and narrowed his eyes.

"A Nakamura is the source of this misery? That's even better!"

A green mist flew up into the pipes.

…..

Rebecca sat in front of her locker, crying her eyes out. A green mist swirled around her. Rebecca's eyes turned red, white feathers started popping up. She let out a shriek that sounded just like the Tengu. Soon, the mist consumed her.

…..

Randy sighed, and slumped in his chair. He should have never done that! He only made things worse. He really did love Rebecca.

"I'm going to kill-"

A shriek rang out throughout the cafeteria. Glass broke, and everyone ran away. Randy hid under the table, and put on the mask. He jumped onto the table, and pulled out his sais.

"Alright, what's going on this time? I'm already having a crappy day!"

A white Tengu flew into the cafeteria. Randy's pupils shrunk, and he instantly recognized the monster.

"Rebecca?!"

…

**Sorry, I'm leaving it at a cliffhanger! The first song was "Demons" and the second song was "Nightingale.". They belong to their writers, not me. Yes, I'm doing an OCxRandy fan fiction. Kill me now if you hate it! Please read and review, and see you next time! **


	15. A Kind of Short Chapter

**Hey, I hope I kept you in suspense! Time for Randy to fight Rebecca in her Tengu form while trying to process that her monster form is the Tengu. Are you ready? WARNING: MAJOR foreshadowing for later chapters and the next book in the series.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

….

The Tengu, or Rebecca, let out a high shriek. Randy took a step back, still trying to process what was happening. Rebecca was stanked by the Sorcerer, easy to understand. Her monster form was the Tengu that, however, was not so easy to understand. How was it even possible?

The Nomicon had been teaching Randy about the Sorcerer's powers. The Sorcerer's stank turned vulnerable kids into monsters; Monsters that were the embodiment of their dark sides. Some students, like Flute Girl, had more than one monster form. So, what does a Tengu have to do with Rebecca's dark side?

"Think, Cunningham, she must have something in common with the Tengu. Or, she is linked to the Tengu."

Rebecca growled, and shot razor sharp feathers at the young Ninja. Randy ducked, and avoided the death feathers. Randy sighed, and pulled out a bo staff.

"Aw man, I have to beat the tar out of my crush."

Rebecca watched as the Ninja got in fighting stance. In her head, she was battling with the influence of the Mists of Misery. If she won, the Ninja wouldn't have to fight her. If she lost, Ninja would have a hard time finding the thing she held most dear. Rebecca landed on the ground with a thud. Right now, she was winning. Ninja looked at her with curiosity. What was she doing?

Randy watched as Rebecca was screaming and shouting in this voice that wasn't hers. The voice sounded like hers, but much more darker and eviler.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

…..

The Sorcerer was looking at one of his chaos pearls that were floating. Sometimes, he could look inside the heads of the kids that were turned into monster. Right now, he was seeing inside Rebecca's head. And inside Rebecca's head, was something dark and very strange.

"How interesting."

In Rebecca's head, she was in a room, shackled to the wall, fighting with the green mists. Her appearance was quite alarming. She had blood red, snow white and deep purple streaks in her hair. Her eyes were between light green and dark green.

"She's fighting, that is new. No one has ever tried to do that. She must be strong, or…"

Sorcerer kicked his chair across the rock. Could she have learned her family history?

"NO, NO, NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

…..

The mists were slowing leaving Rebecca. Randy cautiously walked towards her, hand stretched out. As the mist cleared, Rebecca was found lying on the ground. There were blood red streaks in her hair. Randy quickly took off the mask.

"Rebecca, please wake up. Rebecca, please be okay."

She let out a soft moan. Her skin felt warmer, almost as if she was on fire. Did she have a fever? Randy removed her hoodie. He softly whispered in her ear.

"Rebecca, I'm sorry for hurting you. I truly do love you. If you ever wake up, please forgive me. Please, I'll die if you don't wake up."

…..

Rebecca felt a cool air in her ear. Someone was whispering in her ear. It sounded like it was Japanese. Her eyes fluttered opened, and she saw Randy. He was whispering in her ear, tears rolling down his face.

"Randy…"

Randy blinked, and smiled widely. He pulled her in for a hug. Rebecca blushed, and her skin grew colder.

"Randy, what happened to me?"

"You turned into a monster, and you were screaming and yelling. Then, you turned back to normal, and you fainted. I thought you were dead."

"Well, I'm not. Plus, I heard you whispering in my ear."

"Y-you did?"

"Yeah I did, you big softy."

Randy laughed and handed Rebecca her hoodie. She smiled and placed it on.

"By the way, you said it wrong. It's 'Aishite imasu, my little uguisu.' Not whatever you said."

"Nit picky much?"

Rebecca smiled and softly punched Randy in the arm. Randy did the same. The bell rang, catching the attention of the two teens.

"Let's go, we don't want to be late."

"Yeah, let's go."

They both ran off.

…..

_Somewhere deep within the forest_

Mikoto walked with her wolf minions. They stopped at a waterfall. Mikoto shouted something in Japanese. The wolves turned into black mist, and went into the waterfall.

"Can you hear me, Demetria?"

"I can hear you, mother."

In the water's edge, was a girl. She had auburn hair, bright red eyes, and pale skin. She wore a crimson dress with long sleeves. She looked almost like her mother.

"How's banishment doing for you?"

"Being who I am, mother, it's not what I expected. I'm being kept in a jade gem in another dimension. I expected a punishment like yours."

"Oh, my sweet Demetria, you are nothing like you sister. Poor Tsuyu, she'll never be like us."

"So true, mother!"

Both women laughed evilly, sending chills to anyone who could hear it. In the shadows, stood a girl, fear and sheer terror in her eyes. She had deep purple hair with ebony black streaks, magenta eyes, and pale skin. Her lips were blood red and she wore a deep purple cloak that had a black briar pattern. Her hood was on, and the cloak concealed her clothes.

The girl was Tsuyu, daughter of Mikoto. She was the only good clairvoyant sorceress in her family. Even the meaning of her name was good. Her name meant "Morning Dew," and her beauty was like the morning dew. Tsuyu had to tell the Norisu Nine of her family's plot.

"I must tell them, right away."

Tsuyu ran off, fearing for her life and the affects of her mother's curse.

…

**Well, that's it. This was kind of a filler chapter. The next chapter is going to be a play in it! So, that's why this is short. Bye!**


	16. Beware of the Ice and Snow: Part 1

**Hello, my glorious readers! Tis I, Dork Asian! Guess what? I LIED ABOUT A PLAY BEING IN THIS CHAPTER! Instead, it's going to be a field trip. This is going to be a two part chapter event! Are you ready? WARNING: MORE FORESHADOWING! FORESHADOWING LIKE A BOSS!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

…

"So, you and Rebecca are a thing now?"

"No, not yet, Howard."

"What's taking so long-"

"No, Howard, you better not go there!"

"Dude, you kissed her and went on a date! Just hike up your skirt and go for it!*"

"Go for what?"

Randy and Howard turned around, and saw Rebecca standing next to a locker. Randy blushed, and kicked Howard in the shin.

"Nothing, it's nothing!"

"OW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Rebecca chuckled, and grabbed a piece of paper. It was a fuchsia paper with the words "permission slip" written in bold. Randy and Howard raised an eyebrow. Rebecca looked at them.

"What? Did you guys forget about the field trip today?"

"What field trip?"

"Are you serious? The field trip to Norrisville High catacombs, idiot!"

Howard scoffed, and pulled out the same paper. Randy rolled his eyes. How could they forget the most awesome field trip since Mount Chuck? The Catacombs were built when Norrisville was a small Japanese village. It was used for protection from storms, invasions, and anything that was life-threatening. But, unbeknownst to all, the Catacombs were mainly used by the Norisu Nine.

The bell rang. Before they ran to class, Rebecca's Nomicon glowed.

"Uh, I think your phone is going off."

Rebecca ran off, in the direction of the girls' bathroom.

…..

Rebecca locked herself in a lone stall. She opened the ancient book, and her consciousness was sucked in.

…

Rebecca landed on an ice-blue lotus. She surveyed the area, and got this weird feeling. The ground was covered in two inches of pure white snow. Silver snowflakes floated all around, and the cherry blossom trees had pure blue icicles hanging on their branches. The air was cold, cold as Antarctica and the Arctic combined. Though this could make anyone have their butt freeze off, Rebecca merely smiled and walked around. A pure white scroll appeared in front of her.

_** Long ago, there once was a beautiful maiden named Yuki-Onna. She was so beautiful; many wanted her hand in marriage. But, Yuki loved one man. His named Mosaku and he was a retainer to one of the members of the Norisu Nine. Yuki and Mosaku were married. But, this tale ended in tragedy. Mosaku was not loyal, and he fell in love with another girl. Yuki was heartbroken, and she ran away. Soon, a raging storm came, and Yuki perished in the snow.**_

_** She was reborn, but became an evil snow spirit. Yuki caused an eternal winter, almost destroying the village. But, the Ninja and White Ninja faced this unfortunate soul. The Ninja created a mirror, known as the Ice Mirror, using the Ninja Cold Rage. White Ninja weakened Yuki and captured her. Soon, Ninja sealed her away in the Ice Mirror.**_

_** But, now with Mikoto free, Yuki will be free, as well. You must ensure that Yuki will not escape. Go to the Relic Room, which is hidden in the Catacombs.**_

_** Remember, Yuki can escape quicker if a girl with an ice-cold heart touches the mirror. Don't let this happen.**_

Rebecca nodded, and then felt a searing pain in her head. A small strand of her hair turned white. She was pulled out.

…..

Randy and Howard stood by the door that leads to the basement. Howard was on his phone, watching some video about an ostrich kicking someone in the balls*. Howard was laughing like a maniac as Rebecca ran up to them.

"Why is Howard laughing so hard?"

"He's watching some stupid video about a guy getting kicked in the balls."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. Mrs. Driscall and her skeleton husband got in front of the group of ninth graders. The one thing that the student body could agree on was that Mrs. Driscall was not sane. She would use the skeleton like a puppet and make it talk. Not only that, but the poor woman treats it like it was alive.

"Alright students, the Catacombs can be a dangerous place. That is why I'm putting you in groups of four. In each groups, there will be two responsible students and two numbskulls."

The widow started to call out groups, saying each student's full name, middle names included. Many students were embarrassed by their names.

"And the final group is Howard Weinerman, Hillary Trisha Weinerman, Randall Minokichi Cunningham, and Miwa Rebecca Nakamura."

Howard and Hillary both started ranting about them being in the same group.

"Mrs. Driscall, do I have to? Hillary's a smart-ass!"

"Trust me; this is no walk in the park for me, Howie-Wowie."

Everyone burst into laughter; even Mrs. Driscall couldn't help but snicker. Howard's face turned red, and started to curse under his breath. Randy was laughing, but he stopped. Rebecca wasn't laughing; she didn't even crack a smile or grin. She just had this blank look, as if she was deep thought.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking, I guess."

Rebecca just shrugged, and stuffed her hands in her hoodie pockets.

…

The Catacombs was dark, damp, and had rats crawling all around. Most of the girls were shrieking when a rat would cross their path. Some of the boys (like Howard) were scaring the girls until they would freak out. Randy stayed close to his group members, trying not to get in trouble. Then, a cold wind blew in the faces of the ninth graders. The sudden wind was followed by a voice singing out.

_Those who fear the cold shall die in here and stay_

_Those who don't shall live to see another day_

_Beware of thy icy breath of the Lady of the Snow_

_For just one blow_

_Shall have their life go_

All the girls screamed, and hid behind the boys, who were shaking with fear. Only one girl stayed where she was. Rebecca Nakamura.

"Come on, it's probably someone who trying to scare us."

"Then you go ahead of us."

"Gladly."

Rebecca walked away, no fear in her eyes. Randy rolled his eyes at the person who said that. Turns out, it was Howard. Randy shot an annoyed look, and ran after Rebecca.

…..

Rebecca walked through the Catacombs, cursing under her breath. What babies they were! Rebecca had heard grim Japanese stories scarier than this. She wasn't trying to show off her bravery, she was trying to show that nothing in the Catacombs was trying to kill them.

"Stupid Howard trying to get on my very last-"

Rebecca slammed into something hard and smooth. She looked up and gasped. It was a fifty feet, red oak door. The door had big, sliver doorknobs and the Norisu Nine symbol in gold. To the right, was an old sign that had Japanese writing. Rebecca read the sign with ease. It said, "The Relic Room."

"Bingo."

She pulled the doorknob, and opened the door with all her strength and went in.

….

Randy was sure he had gotten lost, super lost. He looked around, and shivered. It was ice-cold and he felt like he was being watched. A shadow passed by, making Randy jump.

_Knock it off, Cunningham! You're the fucking Ninja! Just suck it up and find Rebecca._

"Where the juice is that girl?"

…..

An eerie glow was casted in the large room. The Relic Room had Norisu-red walls, pure white marble floor, and billions of podiums filled with different relics. Mostly, there were boxes, mirrors, necklaces, jewels, and gems. Others were unfamiliar to Rebecca, making her walk past them. One relic caught Rebecca's eye.

The relic was in the middle of the room, a faint light was cast over it. It was a glass orb the size of a baseball that could fit in the palm of Rebecca's hand. It was between light green and dark green, making look like the Sorcerer's green mist. The orb rested on a plush, red pillow. Rebecca walked over to it, as if it was calling out to her. She went over, and read the description.

_** The Chaos Pearl: Eight hundred years ago, the Ninja was battling the Sorcerer. While battling the long time enemy, four chaos pearls were thrown to the four corners of Norrisville. One was taken by Catfish Booray, while two are yet to be discovered. This one was found in the forest by the Messenger. The only known information of the Chaos Pearl is that it is fueled by chaos, hence its name. There was more information about the Pearls, but was forgotten along with the history of the Order of the Mist Controllers.**_

Rebecca reached out, and touched the pearl. It glowed, and Rebecca was thrown back. She groaned, and stood up. An evil laugh filled the air. Rebecca turned around, and gasped. Behind her was a full length mirror. The back of the mirror was adorned with blue and white jewels and white gold. It was the Ice Mirror, and Rebecca had touched it. A white mist oozed out of the mirror, and turned into a girl. The girl had pure white hair that went down to her mid-back, ice-blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore a pure white kimono with a pale blue snowflake pattern and her hair was adorned with snowflake-shaped jewels.

"Who are you?"

The girl turned to Rebecca, and the girl gave a sinister grin was on her face.

"Why, I am Yuki-Onna, my dear child! And you just freed me. You have a wonderful icy heart. It's practically frozen!"

Rebecca stepped back, trying not to get close to the monster.

"D-don't hurt me."

"I'll after I get the PATHETIC Ninja who imprisoned me. Farewell, child."

Yuki turned into a white mist, and flew off. Rebecca ran after her.

….

***: I kind of got that line from "Good Luck Charlie." DON'T YOU DARE JUDGE ME! It's a really good show.**

***: Got the video from "Regular Show." I USED to watch it, but I find so stupid now. **

**OH MY GOD, IT'S A CLIFFHANGER! AND REBECCA JUST FREED YUKI-ONNA! I FORESHADOWED THE SCENE WHERE REBECCA TOUCHED THE PEARL! I AM USING A LOT OF EXCLAMATION MARKS AND CAPS! Ahem, sorry, I'll get a grip now. Anyway, read and review while I work on Chapter 17.**

**WAIT A DAMN MINUTE! I FORGOT TO SAY SOMETHING!**

**If you want to use my OCs (Rebecca, White Ninja, Mikoto, Tsuyu, Demetria, etc.) or information given (history of the Norisu Nine, the relic room, the Order of the Mist Controllers, Mikoto's history and how she is going to get Demetria back, etc.), please PM and ask me first. **

**IF I FIND YOU STRAIGHT UP PLAGERIZING MY STORY, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND LET THE SHADOW WOLVES EAT YOU ALIVE!**

**If you want a crossover of my story with yours, PM and ask me first. I'll happily accept, well, possibly.**

**Sorry about the rant and I hope someone asks me about a crossover or using my OCs. The only author that has commented and is part of the RC9GN fandom is Man of cartoons. If you are an author for RC9GN, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Now, goodbye and have a Bruce day! **


	17. Beware of the Ice and Snow: Part 2

**Hello my glorious readers! I've decided that this part two of the "Beware of the Ice and Snow" chapter event the longest I've ever done. Yep, that means Ninja action, cussing, more villains showing up, a new character cameo, and Randy earns the Ninja Cold Rage! Oops, I spoiled something for you guys. Ah well, you just want to see what happens. WARNING: MORE FORESHADOWING! YES, I KNOW YOU HATE IT WHEN I FORESHADOW! You ready?**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

…

Randy was running until he heard a ghastly laugh. The laugh sounded so soft and melodious, that Randy was momentarily distracted. He quickly snapped out of it and took out his mask. He slipped it on, and turned into the famous Norrisville Ninja. A voice called out.

"So, we meet again, Ninja. How have you been fairing?"

Randy turned around to meet Yuki-Onna, Lady of the Snow. Her icy eyes seemed to be taunting Randy.

"Who the juice are you, might I ask?"

"I am the Lady of the Snow, Yuki-Onna. But, you may call me Yuki, darling."

"Well, prepare for a beating, Yuki!"

Randy charged, ready to punch the evil spirit in the gut. But, Yuki turned herself into white mist, and disappeared. Randy landed in a puddle of ice-cold water. He shivered as he yelled out.

"WHAT THE HECK, HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"I have my ways, Ninja."

Yuki appeared on a rock that looked like a bed. She was sitting on it, playfully sticking out her tongue. Randy stood up.

"How old are you?"

"I died when I was eighteen, so I'm one thousand, eighteen years old. Why do you ask?"

"You're acting like a thirteen year old!"

"How dare you, you faithless wretch!"

Yuki stood up, and stomped her foot. The ground started to freeze up, growing faster by the minute. Randy eyes widen as the ice froze him in place. Yuki laughed, and created an ice dagger. She approached the young Ninja.

"Goodbye forever, Ninja!"

"NO, DON'T HURT HIM!"

Yuki turned around, and saw Rebecca. Rebecca was shivering, and her lips were turning as blue as Randy's eyes.

"Rebecca, get out of here!"

"Ninja, free yourself!"

Randy tried to break the ice, but failed. Yuki laughed, and walked over to Rebecca. The dagger turned into an icy ball of blue frost. Rebecca backed away until she was pinned against a wall.

"First I'll take an innocent girl's life, then yours, Ninja!"

"NO, REBECCA!"

Yuki shot the ball, which hit Rebecca in the heart. Rebecca screamed, and then fell to the ground. Randy gritted his teeth, making the suit change. The black parts of the suit turned red, while the red parts of the suit turned black. Randy's eyes turned red and his skin turned black. Soon, he was in Ninja Rage. The ice melted, and Randy created a fire-ball.

"Ninja Tengu Fireball!"

The fireball shot out to Yuki, tossing her across the room. She was momentarily knocked out. Randy's suit turned back to normal, and then he ran towards Rebecca. Her hair was slowly turning white and her skin was ice cold.

"Rebecca, are you okay?!"

"Ninja…forget about me. Just…stop…Yuki…"

Rebecca blacked out, shutting her pretty brown eyes. Randy lost it. He stood up, and turned to Yuki. She was sitting on the ground, silently laughing.

"Hurts, doesn't it, Ninja? The one you love so dearly goes away forever."

"What did you do to her?"

"I froze her heart, of course. A frozen mind, that's easy to fix. Ah, but a frozen heart is much harder. If she doesn't get help, she'll die instantly. Call this revenge for imprisoning me."

Randy clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. He narrowed his eyes as he started to yell out.

"No one hurts my Rebecca! NO ONE LAYS A HAND ON MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Right there, his suit changed. The parts that are black turned ice-blue. The parts that are red turned black. Randy's eyes turned ice-blue and his skin turned black. Soon, he was in the Ninja Cold Rage. Yuki's pupils shrunk as Randy shot out an ice-ball.

Yuki was thrown so far, that she ended up back in the Relic Room. The Ice Mirror glowed, and started to suck Yuki in. She yelled in agony and vengeance.

"I WILL GET YOU NINJA! MARK MY WORDS; THIS ISN'T THE END OF YUKI-ONNA!"

…..

Randy sighed, and took off the mask. He ran to Rebecca, who was still knocked out. Randy knelt down, and held Rebecca's hand.

"Rebecca, don't worry, I'll get help."

Rebecca grabbed Randy's hand, making him blush shades of red.

"Randy…don't…leave…me…I…love…you…"

Randy smiled, and kissed her forehead.

…..

Rebecca was somewhere between a dream, and a vision. She was in a field, somewhere in the forest behind her mansion. The sky was clear, and the sun was shining bright. The sweet smell of pine invaded her nostrils. She was walking, no. She was running. Sweat was rolling down her face. Finally, she stopped at a clearing. She closed her eyes, and tried to catch her breath.

"I was wondering when you were gonna show up."

Rebecca looked up, and smiled. Randy was leaning against a tree, key-tar in his hands. Her heart started to beat a million times faster.

Randy looked a bit older, not an adult and not a teen, he was somewhere in between. His hair was longer; his small bangs cover his right eye. He wasn't lanky anymore, and his shoulders were broader and built. He wore a red shirt with her family's symbol in black, black baggy jeans, and black high tops. He changed in appearance, but he still had his dorky lopsided smile.

"Why wouldn't I show up?"

"Because you hate me."

"Shut up, I could never hate you."

"Then get over here so we can jam. Howard's gonna flip if we're late for the movie."

"Alright."

Rebecca took off the acoustic guitar that was on her back. They played for an hour, or that's what it felt like to Rebecca. Then, Randy challenge Rebecca with a stealth game, which she happily accepted.

Rebecca had run into a deep part of a forest, where she could hear the nightingales sing their sweet songs. She closed her eyes, and took in the peaceful scene.

"Gah!"

Rebecca was thrown to the ground. Upon instincts, she faced her "attacker." It was Randy, who was laughing like a maniac.

"You should have seen your face!"

Rebecca couldn't help but laugh. Randy could make her laugh any day. Then, they stopped and looked at each other. Rebecca felt her cheeks heating up.

Randy leaned in, and crashed their lips together. Their lips moved in sync, making Rebecca feel butterflies. Randy laughed, though Rebecca's lips muffled it. Rebecca smiled, while she was still blushing. They pulled away, both looking at each other.

"Randy, is this really happening?"

"Yes, yes it is."

They both stood up, and Randy pulled Rebecca to a tree. He softly whispered in Rebecca's ear.

"You complete me. Be mine, forever."

Rebecca smiled, and pulled Randy in for another kiss. Rebecca wrapped her arms around Randy, never wanting this to end. Randy let out a soft moan.

This was perfect, too perfect.

Like that, it all changed. Rebecca pulled away, and screamed. She fell to her knees, and looked down. Her body was covered in nasty burns and deep gashes. She had red tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were the color of the Sorcerer's green mist. Her hair had turned black, with deep purple, blood-red, and snow-white streaks. Randy fell to his knees. He had deep gashes, painful bruises, and big cuts. His eyes went from sapphire-blue, to storm cloud-grey.

"Rebecca…I can't…breathe…"

Randy fell to his side, barely breathing. Rebecca tried to reach out, but she was thrown into a burning fire. She cried out in agony, more blood tears were streaming down her face. Mikoto's voice rang out.

"Look where being good has got you! You lost your one true love and you're about to die!"

"STOP, PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!"

"No one can save you now, you pathetic hellion!"

"I SAID…make…it…stop…"

Rebecca closed her eyes, and let the tears roll down her face.

"I'm…sorry…Randy…I…failed…everyone…"

…..

Randy was carrying Rebecca, bridal style. A voice stopped him.

"Randall Minokichi Cunningham, please stop!"

Randy turned around and saw a girl in a deep purple cloak that had a black briar pattern. The hood of the cloak concealed the girl's eyes and hair. All that Randy could see was her blood-red lips.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"I am Tsuyu Kumiko Hashimoto. I know your family really well, as well as Miwa Rebecca Nakamura's."

"What do you want?"

"Rebecca's heart is frozen, correct?"

Randy nodded, trying not to drop Rebecca. She was growing colder by the minute.

"She needs to be with her family, they know of a cure. Luckily, when your classmates were getting worried, I made you principal let school out early."

"But how-"

Tsuyu raised her hand, silencing the purple haired teen.

"Just take her to her home. No one is in the school, if you count out the Sorcerer."

"Okay, wait…how do you know about the Sorcerer?"

"All will be answered in the near future. Now, go before Rebecca-"

Randy instantly ran off, making Tsuyu smirk.

"He's the most interesting Yamamoto I have ever encountered."

…

Rebecca laid on her bed, a wet, warm towel on her forehead. Randy sat at her computer chair, eyes filled with concern. Miyumi entered the room, a cup of tea in her hands.

"Did she wake up yet?"

"No, she's just muttering in her sleep."

Randy looked over to Rebecca, trying not to cuss.

"It's my entire fucking fault! I'm such a retard."

"Randy, don't beat yourself up. I swear, you act like Randall, sometimes."

"I'm nothing like that jackass!"

"I heard that."

Randall was standing in the doorway. Randy frowned, and looked away.

"You're an arrogant shoob, you know that?"

"And you're a stuck-up, bratty rich boy."

Randall ran up, and punched Randy in the face. Randy growled, and tackled Randall to the ground. Both boys were cursing and punching each other. Miyumi tried to break it up, but a voice stopped everything.

"What in the name of Buddha is going on here?"

Randy, Randall, and Miyumi turned to the doorway. Standing in the doorway, was a women with black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin. She wore a jade blouse, jade glasses, black dress pants, and emerald-green ballet flats. The woman was Eun-kyung Toyo-tama Nakamura, Rebecca's mother.

Randy and Randall stood up, and hung their heads in shame. Miyumi bowed her head and said her apologies. Ms. Nakamura shook her head, and walked over to Rebecca. She placed her hand on her youngest daughter's forehead, and sighed.

"Randy, it was very noble of you to bring Rebecca here. Now, what happened?"

Randy tried to make up an excuse. He couldn't tell anyone about Yuki-Onna. They'll know he's the Ninja the moment he tells what really happened.

"Uh, some bullies p-pushed Rebecca into a lake in the Catacombs. The water was Antarctica cold."

Ms. Nakamura nodded, and motioned for Randall and Miyumi to leave the room. Once they were alone, Ms. Nakamura spoke.

"Randy, I know you're the Ninja. The Nakamuras are the Norisu Nine, and the Nomicon has been lying to you about the true story. Before you start to ask questions, tell me what really happened."

Randy was in utter shock. He told the whole story, while he tried to process what he was told. Ms. Nakamura was calm, and sighed deeply.

"In time, you will learn the truth. For now, you must focus on your training and your life."

"Ms. Nakamura, does Rebecca know about her family history?"

"Yes."

"Does she know who I am?"

"No."

Randy nodded, and looked at Rebecca. She looked so peaceful, so delicate. Randy held her hand, and silently sighed. Ms. Nakamura smiled, and left the teens to be by themselves.

…..

Rebecca felt a warm sensation on her hand. She opened her eyes, and saw Randy. The details of the nightmare were still fresh in her mind. She sat up, and gave Randy a crushing hug.

"Squeezing me, you're squeezing me!"

Rebecca blushed as she let go. Randy caught his breath, and sighed.

"What the heck happened to me?"

Randy sighed, relieved that she didn't remembered anything.

"You fell into a lake. It was freezing cold, so you blacked out."

"Really? The last thing I remember is walking away from the group."

Randy nodded, not so sure Rebecca remembered Yuki. After they exchanged a few words, Randy left. Rebecca sighed, and then looked over to her Nomicon. She picked it up, and opened it. Her pupils shrunk, and her consciousness was sucked in.

…

Rebecca faced a mural, her eyes went wide. It was the mural Randy saw after he fixed the past. Rebecca started to rant.

"What the juice is this? White Ninja was supposed to help First Ninja imprison the Sorcerer! Oh yeah, Randy messed up the past and future."

A scroll appeared in front of Rebecca.

_** Things set in stone, will come true. Things set by fate, might happen. Things set by destiny, will come to light. **_

"Does this mean that the reason why White Ninja helps only in the shadows is because of Randy?"

_** When the current Ninja, Randy Cunningham, helped First Ninja, he changed a prophecy set by fate and destiny. Now, the prophecy is in danger of being undone. **_

"I knew he can be an irresponsible Ninja! What am I suppose to do?"

_**When fate and destiny come together, they create a prophecy. You must make the prophecy come true.**_

"How am I suppose to do that?!"

_**When the student is lost, the Sensei will help them come to the light.**_

"My sensei is my grandfather, and he won't tell me the prophecy!"

Rebecca felt a presence, and turned around. There stood a person in a strange cloak. Before Rebecca went up to the person, she was sent out.

…..

Randy sat on his bed, the Nomicon in his lap. He opened it, and his consciousness was sucked in.

…..

Randy stood in front of a familiar mural.

"Nomicon, why am I here? I thought I fixed everything."

A scroll appeared in front of him.

_**Things set in stone, will come true. Things set by fate, might happen. Things set by destiny, will come to light.**_

"Sweet cheese, what the juice does that mean?!"

_**When you helped First Ninja, you changed a prophecy. If this prophecy does not come true, you endanger you and the White Ninja.**_

"Why didn't you tell me that when I was in the Nomicon with First Ninja?! Never mind, what am I suppose to do?"

_** When fate and destiny come together, they create a prophecy. You must make the prophecy come true.**_

"How am I suppose to do that?!"

_**When the student is lost, the Sensei will help them come to the light.**_

"I still don't get it!"

Randy felt like someone was watching him. He turned around, and saw a person in a strange cape. Before Randy could walk up to the person, he was pulled out.

…

**AND DONE! WOW, that took awhile. Before I go, I must warn you about the next chapter.**

**THERE WILL BE HUMAN NOMICON. Well, two human Nomicons, since Randy and Rebecca have their own Nomicon. One of them, I got from Man of cartoons, with his permission of course.**

**NOW, GOODBYE!**


	18. The Very Bad First Impression

**(With German accent) Hallo, now you say hallo! Sorry, I hope I didn't freak you out. Anyway, here's chapter 18! Ah, it feels like just yesterday I posted the first chapter. (Wipes tear off) Good times, good times. **

**There will be Human Nomicon!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

…

_In the football field_

Ninja and White Ninja were battling the entire football team. The football team had recently lost a game, and was bummed out. As always, Ninja and White Ninja were arguing while fighting the stanked team.

White Ninja (or Rebecca) really didn't want to fight, but Ninja (or Randy) hated her guts since day one. Ninja would argue at any chance he would get. Right now, he was ranting about how he didn't need a partner.

"I've been fighting these honking monsters longer than you! I worked my butt off and trained my ass off. Then, you just waltz in and steal my honking THUNDER!"

There, Rebecca snapped. She de-stanked the last monster, and faced Ninja.

"Excuse me, child, I wanted to help you! Ever since you screwed up the past, the Norisu Nine lost faith with the White Ninja. I'm the first freaking White Ninja to be helping you! I wasn't forced to do this, I WANTED to do this."

"Well, I don't need you. Go be a doll and just watch me."

"Doll? No one calls me doll!"

"I just did, doll."

Rebecca tackled Ninja to the ground. Both ninjas were on the ground, beating the tar out of one another. They both were fighting and cursing. But, both felt a sharp pain in their stomachs.

"OW!"

Their Nomicons fell out of their pockets. The books shook, and then there was blinding flash of light. The lights dimmed, and Rebecca's jaw dropped.

….

Randy's eyes widen as he and White Ninja stared in disbelief. Instead of his Nomicon and White Ninja's Nomicon, were a boy and girl.

The girl had raven-black hair that went down to her waist and sky-blue eyes. She wore a white shirt underneath a red jacket and was wearing blue jeans. She looked Japanese to Randy.

The boy had fiery-red hair, dark brown eyes, and peachy skin. He wore a strange cape. It was black with red markings, quite similar to the Nomicon's markings. The inside of the cape was similar to the color of the Nomicon's pages. The cape covered the boy from the nose down, concealing his body to Randy and White Ninja. Resting on his chest was a glowing, green clip that was almost in the shape of the Ninja mask. The boy held a frown as he stared at Randy.

"Who the juices are you?!"

"Ninja, isn't it obvious?"

Randy turned to White Ninja, her eyes seemed to sparkle. Randy shook his head, still confused.

"That is Nomi Yoshitsune Yamamoto and Kimiko Yamamoto. They're the Nomicon!"

"Whoa, I didn't know they could do that!"

Randy started to whoop and boast, making White Ninja face-palm. She threw her hand onto Randy's mouth. Randy was surprised by this, and tried to pry the hand off his mouth. While he struggled, White Ninja turned to Nomi.

"So, is there any reason for this unexpected reveal of your human persona, Nomi?"

Nomi turned to Kimiko, and nodded. Kimiko faced White Ninja.

"We here for two reasons: one, you and the Ninja are constantly fighting with each other, and two, it's about the prophecy."

White Ninja nodded, and then felt a kick on her leg. Randy was still struggling to break free. White Ninja chuckled, and finally let Randy go.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"You can be such a child. These are our senseis; we must treat them with respect. Honestly, when are you going to grow up?"

"When you're long gone!"

"What did you say?"

"I never needed help, and yet Nomicon gave me a partner! I don't want you here!"

White Ninja just blinked, trying not to cry. Randy instantly realized he went too far.

"White Ninja, I-"

"If you never wanted me, then I guess I made a huge mistake. I'll go."

White Ninja threw down a smoke-bomb, and disappeared.

….

Rebecca ran to her locker, and cried. Did Randy really mean it? Did he want White Ninja gone? She never thought he would say anything like that. And yet, he did. He said it right in her face. He said it right in front of the Kimiko and Nomi, too.

"Am I that worthless? I must be."

Rebecca pulled out her mask. She shook her head. No, she was chosen for a reason, a damn good reason. She was the White Ninja; she had to live up to what she was chosen for. Stuffing the mask in her pocket, she dried her tears. She'll show Ninja he was wrong, she will.

….

Kimiko turned to Randy.

"Why would say that?"

Randy groaned, and took off the mask.

"I don't know! I really didn't mean it! I…"

Randy hung his head, and muttered under his breath. Kimiko walked over to him.

"There was more to why you didn't want a partner, isn't there?"

"Yes, I didn't want White Ninja to get hurt. I didn't want someone to get caught up in this and get hurt by it. I really love having White Ninja as my partner. That's why I don't want her to be my partner."

Kimiko smiled. This kid really did have a heart, a heart bigger than any Ninja that came before him. She looked over to her brother, Nomi. He stood by himself, as always.

"Randy, you need to apologize to White Ninja. If you truly do care, you would go and find her."

…

Rebecca went to the roof, mask in hand. She slipped it on, and became the White Ninja. She pulled out her sword, and closed her eyes. She sensed a dark presence in the forest. She opened her eyes, and ran to the woods.

…..

Rebecca walked through the forest, sword in hand. She knew someone was here, and she knew who it was.

Mikoto Hashimoto.

The name rolled off her tongue faster than she could think it. Mikoto was determined to have the world at her fingertips. She would do anything, even use her own daughters. That's why Mikoto had to free Demetria. Demetria was young, more powerful. Unfortunately, Demetria was kept in a gem that was in another dimension. Mikoto needed to find a portal that lead to that dimension. Only, it could have been any dimension. Alternate universe, opposite dimension, etcetera. It was impossible to find the right dimension.

Rebecca knew she had to stop Mikoto, even if it meant for some dimensional jumping.

…

Mikoto smiled as she stood in front of a small waterfall. Grinning, she snapped her fingers. The ground shook, and the water turned purple and blue.

"Finally, I will be reunited with my daughter. Together, we will rule the world!"

"NEVER IN YOUR SICK DREAMS IT WILL HAPPEN, MIKOTO!"

Mikoto turned around, and grinned. There stood her, the White Ninja. Mikoto laughed as she encircled around her.

"Why have you come here, child? You're only supposed to watch the Ninja."

"I'm not going to let you free Demetria! You're going to stay in this dimension and that's that."

"Who is going to stop me?"

"Me."

"And me."

White Ninja turned around, and was face-to-face with Tsuyu, Mikoto's youngest daughter. Tsuyu had her hood off, revealing her hair and eyes.

"Then both of you are fools!"

Mikoto jumped into the portal. White Ninja and Tsuyu jumped in after her.

…

**IT'S A CLIFFHANGER, PEOPLE! OH MY NINJA, WHERE ARE THEY GOING TO END UP? **

**Honestly, I don't know. This is where the writer's block kicks in. PLEASE, give me an idea of a dimension where they will end up. It can be your fan fic if you want.**

**Anyway, while you guys come up with the idea, I'm going to work on "Stuck and Wanted: The Story Begins." It has been on hiatus for too long.**

**GOODBYE AND HAVE A NICE DAY OR NIGHT!**


	19. Where's Rebecca?

**Hey, so I still have the writer's block. That's why for this chapter, we just focus on Randy, Kimiko, and Nomi. Don't worry; we'll focus on Rebecca soon. Now, here's chapter 19!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

…..

Randy ran through the halls, Ninja mask was off. Kimiko and Nomi stayed at the football field, leaving Randy to deal with his own problems. While he was running, he kept thinking about Kimiko and Nomi.

_ Why the juice were they turned into books? Was it because the Sorcerer turned them into books? Or, was it because something else? Heck, how did they survive this long?_

Randy knew for a fact that Nomi was the First Ninja, but he had no idea how Kimiko fit into all this. Was Ms. Nakamura right about the Nomicon lying to him all this time? Randy just couldn't fathom why would the Nomicon even lie in the first place. He stopped at his locker to catch his breath.

_ I wonder why Kim is the Nomicon for the White Ninja. Was she the first White Ninja? She must be, since Nomi is the first Ninja._

"CUNNINGHAM, WHERE THE JUICE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Randy turned around, and saw Howard stomping towards him. Randy sighed, and groaned.

"Dude, I was battling monsters, remember? Plus, something happened."

"Dude, what happened?"

"The Nomicon became human."

There was a moment of silence until,

"WHAT?"

"I know, it's insane, yet it's so Bruce!"

"Dude, so the book is a person?"

"Yes, so is White Ninja's Nomicon."

"Dude, this is getting crazy."

"You have no idea."

….

Kim turned to her brother, who held a frown. Kim sighed.

"Nomi, are you okay?"

"No, it's this new White Ninja. She reminds me of someone. Someone we once knew…"

Nomi turned the other way, still frowning. Kim knew what troubled her brother. Nomi had two regrets: he lost his brother and he lost his true love. Nomi had always blamed himself for all the mistakes that were made in his life. Kim had always had to be the one to comfort Nomi, even before the four years of the great battle between Sorcerer and Ninja.

Kim looked at her brother with kind eyes, and held his hand.

"Nomi, we can't dwell in the past. We must be ready for the future, even in times of trouble."

"Kim, it was my fault that Shinsaku died, and you know it."

"Was it your fault that you had to become the Nomicon and had to leave Miwa?"

"No."

"Not everything bad that happens is your fault. Not Shin's death, not Father's death, nothing is your fault."

"Well, whose fault is it, then?"

"It's the fate's design and destiny had taken its course. We cannot change the past, only prepare for the future."

…..

Randy and Howard walked to lunch, talking idly to each other. Suddenly, Hillary ran up to them.

"Guys, have you seen Rebecca? I can't find her anywhere!"

"Wait, wasn't the Nerd-ball in our morning classes?"

Howard and Hillary were arguing as Randy's eyes went wide. Rebecca was missing? How could she be missing? Where was she?

…..

Rebecca sat up, and groaned. Tsuyu was lying next to her, and she was out cold. Rebecca took off her mask, and looked around.

"Where the juice am I?"

…..

Mikoto walked towards a building in this strange dimension. She arrived in a meditation room, and found a scroll. She frowned, and threw the scroll to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL, THERE ARE THREE GEMS THAT I MUST FIND TO FREE MY DEMETRIA?! HOW DARE THE NORISU NINE DO THIS?"

…..

**OH MY NINJA, WHERE ARE THEY? YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON!**

**Honestly, I still don't know. COME ON RC9GN AUTHORS, PLEASE HELP ME! THE WRITER'S BLOCK IS EATING AWAY MY IMAGINATION!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND GOODBYE! **


	20. Dimension Jumping:Part 1

**Hello my amazing readers! I no longer have writer's block! I FINALLY have a dimension idea! It's going to be Bruce. Note: words in bold italics for this chapter only is in Japanese; I don't know a lot of Japanese. Enough with the talking;**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

…..

Rebecca stood up, and looked at Tsuyu. She was still out cold, muttering in her sleep. Rebecca chuckled, and looked around. Were they really in another dimension?

Rebecca and Tsuyu were standing in a field behind the school. But, something was off in this dimension. Something, or someone, was free, and that meant trouble.

"Tsuyu, wake up. Where are we?"

Tsuyu opened her eyes, and groaned. She slowly got up, and stretched. Tsuyu looked at Rebecca.

"One: don't call me Tsuyu, call me Kumiko. Two: we are in a dimension where the Ninja is not the hero."

"What the juices are you talking about?"

Before Kumiko could speak, a crash was heard. Rebecca turned around, and saw a McFist robot tearing up the school's parking lot.

"Kumiko, can you fight?"

"That's a dumb question, of course I can."

"Then follow me."

…..

White Ninja and Kumiko appeared on the roof, and saw that the robot was not alone. It had a partner, a _ninja_ partner. White Ninja eyes went wide.

"Is that…the Ninja?"

"Sadly, yes, it is. To my knowledge, in this dimension, the Ninja is the Sorcerer's warrior and a samurai is the hero."

White Ninja shook her head, and jumped down. She landed eight feet away from the robot. White Ninja whistled, catching the robot's attention.

"Hey, bucket head, let's dance!"

The robot charged, not knowing what White Ninja was capable of. She waited, ready to strike. As the robot was one foot closer, White Ninja pulled out her sword. She brought down her sword, cutting the robot in half. She sighed, and turned to the evil Ninja.

The suit was like Randy's, only it was black and green. The Ninja's eyes were emerald-green, and he smirked under his mask.

"I thought I was the only Ninja in this stupid town."

"I thought the Ninja was supposed to be evil."

Evil Ninja scoffed, and pulled out his sword. White Ninja didn't move an inch, nor did she pull out any of her weapons.

"Why are you here? And who are you?"

"I am the warrior in white. But, people call me the White Ninja."

"Well, White Ninja, my master will be most pleased to have another warrior in his army."

"No honking way."

"So be it!"

Evil Ninja charged, but White Ninja jumped out of the way. Evil Ninja landed in a bush, making White Ninja smirk. She pulled out a smoke-bomb.

"Listen, as much as I want to fight you, I really don't. So, sayonara!"

She threw down the smoke-bomb, and disappeared.

…

Mikoto walked through the forest, an ancient scroll in her hands. She was muttering Japanese curse words under her breath. She had to find Demetria, and she had to do it now. White Ninja and Tsuyu were on her tail. White Ninja was always the one to stop her plans. But, Tsuyu was her own daughter. Tsuyu was her own flesh and blood. Why would she try and stop her own mother? Mikoto just didn't understand her daughter.

"Oh, Tsuyu, why aren't you like your sister? You could have been my most favorite!"

What Mikoto didn't understand was that Tsuyu didn't want to be evil. Tsuyu wanted to be good, like her deceased father. Tsuyu wanted to be part of the light, not the dark. She wanted to be good, not evil.

…..

White Ninja was back on the roof. Kumiko stood by a metal box, waiting for her. White Ninja took off her mask, and looked at Kumiko.

"So, how was fighting Evil Ninja?"

"Both weird and kind of surprising, I must admit. He didn't sound like Randy, or act like Randy."

"Let's get on the subject of why we are here."

"Right, I forgot about Mikoto. What is she looking for?"

"The Gems of Depression, the only way she can free my sister. If she gets the three Gems, she is able to free Demetria."

"So, where are the Gems?"

"Two are located in the school; the last one is being kept by the Samurai of Norrisville."

"Wait, the Samurai of Norrisville? Instead of a Ninja, it's a Samurai?"

"Yes, interesting, isn't it?"

"Oh brother."

…..

Rebecca and Kumiko walked in the shadows. School was in session, spelling trouble and suspicion. If anyone saw them, they would question them and make them attend classes. Rebecca checked the halls for hall monitors, and then sighed. No hall monitors, no stray students, and no teachers ready to give detention to wandering students. The coast was clear, and there was no sign of trouble.

"So, where exactly are the first two gems?"

"The first one is in a place no freshmen would ever go."

"Great, that narrows it down to ONE HUNDRED rooms!"

"The second one is located high above a stone where a demon is kept."

Rebecca eyes went wide when she heard the riddle. She quickly ran to the main hall. She looked at the Tengu stone, and then looked up. Hanging above the stone, was a glass orb, inside was a jade gem. Rebecca smiled.

"One step ahead of you, Mikoto, I'm one step ahead of you."

Rebecca looked around, and put on the mask. Before she pulled out a ninja ring, a voice rang out.

"No, White Ninja, I'm two steps ahead of you!"

Rebecca turned around, and saw Mikoto, holding a ruby gem. Rebecca frowned, and pulled out her sai. Mikoto shook her head.

"How did you find that gem?!"

"I have my ways, White Ninja. Did you honestly think I have forgotten you were in this dimension?"

"Well, that jade gem is mine!"

Rebecca threw her sai, and cut the rope and orb. She jumped up, and snatched the gem. Mikoto frowned, and snapped her fingers. An army of shadow wolves appeared, ready to strike.

"Tear her to shreds!"

….

Randy walked home, still thinking about Rebecca. She still was missing, spelling trouble throughout the school. People were making rumors, some were spreading lies. Randy thought it was all bull. It was pure bull, even Howard would agree.

As he walked, a small object hit him in the head. Randy groaned, and looked around to see who threw the object. No one was there. Randy looked down, and saw the object was a sapphire, with a note tied to it. The note was in Japanese, but Randy understood every word.

_Bring the gem to Nomi and Kimiko; they will understand what it is. Don't let it out of your sight._

_ Kumiko Hashimoto_

Randy raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it. It was probably something Ninja related. It was just a gem, right?

…..

Rebecca was tossed to the other side of the room like a ragdoll. She groaned, and looked up at Mikoto. Mikoto had a horrible smile on her face.

"Give up; you're only spelling doom upon yourself."

"_**Never, I will never back down!**_"

"_**Child, you are a fool. Prepare to die!**_"

Before Mikoto could strike, a sound of a shadow wolf screaming caught her attention. She turned around, and found a boy in samurai armor. He was tall, and the samurai helmet hid his face. On the chest of the armor, was the Norisu Nine symbol.

"Who are you?"

"I am the Samurai of Norrisville! And you get out of my school."

"Argh! For once, I want a place with no pathetic hellion getting in the way."

Mikoto turned to Rebecca, and whispered in her ear.

"_**See you back home, you pathetic excuse of a ninja!**_"

With that, Mikoto disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Rebecca saw the Samurai running towards her, and then the world went black.

…

Randy ran inside his room. He knew he had to show the gem to Nomi and Kim, but he just had to check out for himself. He sat on his bed, and examined the gem. The sapphire was the size of a softball, and had the Norisu Nine symbol in the middle. The gem shined, and its surface was like a mirror. The gem seemed to be alive, for it glowed like the Nomicon. Randy looked at it for a couple seconds, and placed it in his pocket. It was time to show it to Nomi and Kim.

But, where were they?

…

**Sorry guys, I'm cutting it here! Like this dimension I came up with? Didn't expect a Samurai to be the protector, huh? I got the evil Ninja idea from a fan fic, but I can't remember what it was called. Well, it's going to be a two part event, again.**

**Now, stay calm and consult the Nomicon. See you guys next time!**


	21. Dimension Jumping: Part 2

**Hello, I am back with this long chapter. I promise (half promise) that this chapter will be super long. I swear, (not really). Again, bold italics for this chapter are someone speaking Japanese. Anyway, enough small talk;**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

…..

"Hey, you awake?"

Rebecca slowly opened her eyes. She was face-to-face with the Samurai. Her head felt like it was beaten by a thousand hammers. Groaning, she slowly got up.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my hideout in the woods. That shadow lady beat you up good. Are you okay?"

"I feel like Onis were hitting my head with steel mallets. Does that sound like I'm fine?"

"Ha, I guess not. Who are you?"

"I'm the White Ninja, and you must be the Samurai."

"Correct you are, White Ninja. You're not from around here, are you?"

Rebecca shook her head. Was it that obvious? Then again, ninjas are evil in this dimension. Samurai walked to the other side of the room, and took off his helmet. The Samurai was a brown-haired boy with hazel eyes. His skin was peachy, and he looked fourteen years old.

"So, where you from?"

"Another dimension, one totally different from here."

"That explains why you're not evil and have the Norisu Nine symbol on your suit. The Ninja has the mark of the Sorcerer on his suit."

Rebecca nodded, and then looked at him. He sounded familiar, a little familiar.

"Who are you, really?"

"I'm Ross Cunningham, ninth grader. And, you are?"

Rebecca took off the mask, and smirked.

"Miwa Rebecca Nakamura. I assume you are related to Randy Cunningham."

"Randy? He's my brother, my annoying brother."

Rebecca sighed at that response. Ross didn't use a tone that suggests Randy was the Evil Ninja, so that was good. But, who was the Evil Ninja?

"Ross, do you know who the Ninja is?"

"Of course I do, Nomicon told me."

"It did?"

"Yeah, the Ninja is Randall Chang."

Rebecca nearly exploded when she heard that name. Chang was Rebecca's dad's last name. Her dad, Daniel Ming Chang, died on Rebecca and Randall's fifth birthday. Ever since then, Rebecca spent her birthdays crying and visiting her dad's grave.

"Randall Daisuke Chang? The kid who's a millionaire?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

Rebecca turned away, trying to process what she was just told. Randall, her own brother, could never be evil. He could be sly, a trickster, and a complete jerk. But, he could never be evil. She couldn't think of a reason why he could be evil.

"I need air."

Rebecca walked out, and stepped foot in the deep woods. A dimension where one of her family members was evil is a dimension Rebecca wanted to die. If her brother was evil, could her other dimensional self be evil?

….

Randy walked back to school, totally lost. The last time he had seen Nomi and Kim, was back in the football field. Where could they possibly go? Their home was probably gone, since they lived eight hundred years ago. Could they have found a place to live?

Randy entered the school. The only ones still here on a Friday were the janitor and the Sorcerer. Randy started to walk around, until he heard shouting from the English classroom. There were three voices, all three shouting in Japanese. Randy slowly opened the door a crack. In the room were Nomi, Kim, and the girl in the purple cloak. Nomi and the girl were in a heated argument.

"_**It's your fault for leaving White Ninja there to fend for herself!**_"

_**"Well, sorry! I needed to make sure my mother didn't get the last gem! If she did, it's the end for you Yamamotos!"**_

_** "It's your fault for being born!"**_

_** "It's your fault for being a Yamamoto!"**_

__Randy watched as Nomi and the girl kept arguing. Kim pinched the bridge of her nose, and then walked away. Randy backed away as the door opened, then shut as Kim left the room. Randy ran after her.

"Kim, wait up!"

Kim turned around, and sighed.

"Randy, what is it? I'm pretty stressed out at the moment."

Randy pulled out the sapphire, making Kim's eyes grow wide. She took the gem, and looked at it with scared eyes.

"Randy, how did you get this?"

"Someone threw it at my head. It's always me who gets hit in the head!"

Kim chuckled, and pulled out a dirk (knife). She sliced the gem in half. The gem made a small crackle sound, and sparks flew out of the halves. Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you do that?"

"If an evil had this, me, Nomi, and our descendants would be dead."

"Why?"

"This is the Gem of Depression, the key to break an evil free."

…..

Rebecca entered the small hut. Ross was examining the mask, and the he looked up.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine; at least I still have this."

Rebecca held out a jade gem. Ross's eyes lit up. He pulled out of his pocket an opal gem, making Rebecca shocked.

"Why do you have a Gem of Depression?"

"I don't, Nomicon said this gem holds an evil named Demetria. Is this yours?"

"Well, yes and no. In my dimension, the Norisu Nine imprisoned Demetria and sent her to this dimension. The shadow lady you saw was Mikoto, Demetria's mom. She needs these Gems of Depression to free Demetria."

"Then I guess I must give you this."

Ross handed Rebecca the opal. She smiled and grabbed her mask.

"I have to get back to my dimension. Farewell, Samurai."

"Farewell, White Ninja. I hope we meet again in the future."

Rebecca smiled, and ran off.

….

Rebecca found a waterfall. Before she could find a portal, she had this strange desire. She pulled out her dirk, and sliced the jade gem in half. Then, she tossed the opal in the water, faintly hearing Demetria screaming.

"If the gem is well hidden, Mikoto won't find it. Good one, Rebecca."

…..

A purple and blue portal opened in the girls' bathroom. Rebecca, as White Ninja, stepped out. She was home, at last.

"I never want to dimension jump, ever again."

Rebecca felt a presence, a dark presence. She walked over to a stall, and kicked it opened. Sitting on the toilet, was a shadow wolf, the ruby gem in its muzzle. Rebecca, after beating it, got the gem. Before she sliced it, a sharp pain formed in her head. She fell to the floor, and gasped.

Visions were flashing before her eyes. In all of them, was a Chaos Pearl. Rebecca could hear a voice telling her to get the Pearl. But, she passed out.

…

In the relic room, the ground shook. The relics were shaking. A voice laughed, and a blue and pink mist surrounded a box. The box was purple oak box, with pictures of flames carved into it. The mist broke the box, causing the lid to open up. Out from the box, a grey mist flew out. The mist went out of the relic room, and into a cave in the Catacombs.

"After eight hundred years imprisoned, I am free! Get ready, Ninja, I'm coming for you!"

…

Rebecca walked out of the bathroom, and into the empty hall. No one was there, yet she felt a presence. She shook her head, and continued to walk.

"God, what a day."

….

**Yay! Rebecca is back home! But, another evil is coming. An evil that is so easy to beat. FYI, I only created this new evil because I wanted a chapter that's like "Sorcerer in Love" and that's why this character is only making one appearance in this story. **

**And, when I say the chapter is going to be like "Sorcerer in Love", I really mean it.**

**Now, goodbye! Farewell! **


	22. Nightmares and Visions

**Welcome readers! This chapter (no, it will not be the one with the new character) is called "Nightmares and Visions" for a reason. In this chapter, Randy has a vision and Rebecca has a vision/nightmare. WARNING: MAJOR RATED T STUFF IN THIS CHAPTER! **

**You know what? This is going to be two chapters in one! Chapter twenty-two will have "Nightmares and Visions" AND "Beware of the Siren's Glare"! That's right; the new character WILL be in it. It's a girl and she's evil! No, she's not a Siren, I'm comparing her to a Siren. Love me because it will be long!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

….

_Nightmares and Visions_

…

Randy yawned as he climbed into bed. He's been eager to get some well deserve sleep. He buried himself in his blankets, and fell into a deep slumber.

….

Randy was running through a burning forest, screams filled the air. Randy looked down, he was wearing a black and red kimono.

_I don't remember changing, let alone owning a kimono._

Randy stopped at a sign. He dusted off the soot, finding that the sign said, "The Village of Shogamar." Randy raised an eyebrow, and then heard a scream. Randy ran into a Japanese styled home. On the ground, were eight men whose throats were slit opened. Randy gagged, and turned to a sliding door. He cautiously opened it, and then found two boys in the bloody room. The first boy had brown hair, blue eyes, and peachy skin. The second boy had black hair, green eyes, and fair skin.

"Hamato, calm down, just calm down. It's going to be okay."

The black haired boy, known as Hamato, looked at the boy with terrified eyes.

"Aroku, just stay away from me, please. I don't want to hurt you."

Aroku approached Hamato, and then hugging him. Hamato started to cry.

"I killed them, Aroku, I killed our own brothers. They were going to kill me for what I am."

"Shh, it's okay, Hamato. Everything is going to be fine. You were just scared, okay? Fourteen year olds get scared, you know that."

Hamato nodded, still crying. Randy was about to intervene when a man in the Ninja suit came in. His eyes went wide as he looked at Hamato and Aroku.

"What in the name of Norisu is going on? Aroku, why are your brothers dead and why isn't Hamato in his room shackled to the wall?"

Hamato stiffen, and looked at Aroku. Aroku went up to the man.

"Father, our brothers were trying to kill Hamato. He didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. He was just scared. Where is Mother?"

A woman with auburn hair, green eyes, and fair skin entered the room. Her eyes went wide, and she ran to Hamato.

"Hamato, what happened? You got scared again, didn't you? Honey, you know what happens when you get scared!"

"I'm sorry, Mother. It won't happen again."

Hamato walked to his room, with Aroku following him. Mother turned to Father.

"You know shackling him to the wall only makes it worse!"

"He's a menace, an evil waiting to be unleashed."

"He's our son! You just treat him like how you treated the Tengu, like a monster."

Mother stomped away, leaving Father to look at his eight, dead sons. Randy went to Hamato's room, still wondering where he is. He opened a sliding door, and found Hamato trying to shackle himself to the wall. Aroku sat on his bed, looking at his brother with sad eyes.

"Hamato, just stop, don't do this. You're not a caged animal, you're a human being."

"I don't want another beating, Aroku. You and Mother are the only ones who protect me."

Hamato wiped his nose with the sleeve of his green and black kimono. The shackles looked exactly like the gold shackles that the Sorcerer had. Then, it all came to Randy.

Hamato is the Sorcerer.

"Hamato, you are a Nakamura, and part of the Norisu Nine. You are family, not a monster."

"Then explain this!"

In Hamato's hand, was a ball of green mist. Randy and Aroku held their breath. Hamato was on the verge of tears.

"I am a monster! The Mists of Misery is ruining my life! I have no friends, no girlfriend, and no one who understands me!"

"I understand you, Hamato-sama."

Mother walked over to Hamato, holding a book in her hands. The book was green and had a red, green, and yellow flame in the middle. Hamato's eyes lit up as soon as he held it in his hands.

"Is this the Mist Book?"

"Yes, this will help you learn to control your powers, and, to use your powers for good. The Mists of Misery has a long history of corrupting people. Absolute power corrupts absolutely."

Hamato smiled as he opened the book. There were many drawings, writing, and clippings contained in the thick book. Mother turned to Aroku.

"You must make sure Hamato is calm and happy when learning how to use his powers. Emotions can take a toll on anyone, especially people with powers of unspeakable strength."

Aroku nodded, and then turned to his brother.

"I will always be there for you, Brother."

Hamato smiled.

"I know you will."

…

Rebecca laid in bed, mind racing. She was thinking deeply about the Chaos Pearl. When she touched it, she felt good and scared. Confused, she fell asleep.

…..

Rebecca was in a foggy room. In front of her, was the Chaos Pearl. Rebecca reached out, and touched it. She was thrown back, and hit the hard wall. She groaned, and then stood up. A mirror appeared in front of her. She gasped at her reflection.

Her hair turned ebony-black with blood-red, snow-white, and deep purple streaks. Her eyes were the color of the Sorcerer's stank. She wore a deep purple shirt with long, black lace sleeves, black skinny jeans, and deep purple short boots. She had on a crimson cloak with an ebony-black briar pattern and her amulet gave a dark glow. The hood of the cloak was on, and hid her hair and eyes.

Rebecca could have freaked out about her appearance, but she didn't. She smiled, revealing her bright white teeth that clashed with her outfit.

She appeared in a woodsy clearing, facing the Ninja. Rebecca laughed.

"Foolish Ninja, you think a seventeen year old like you can defeat me?"

Her voice sounded darker, more melodious, and older. The Ninja frowned, and spoke.

"What happened to you, Rebecca? Why have you become evil? This isn't who you are!"

"Then, you really don't know me."

Rebecca snapped her fingers, and created a crimson dagger. She threw it, and it hit Ninja in his heart. Ninja screamed, and fell dead upon the forest ground. Rebecca laughed, like this was all a joke.

…..

Rebecca woke up with a start, and started screaming. She jumped out of bed, and headed towards her bathroom. She barely made it to the sink before she vomited. Tears were rolling down her face. She fell to her knees, still crying. Rebecca was crying and shouting curse words in Japanese. She felt someone holding her shoulders, asking her what was wrong. Rebecca pushed the person away as she went back to the sink to continue to vomit.

Nomi watched as Rebecca started to vomit. He and Kim had taken refuge at Rebecca's home, since her family was the famous Norisu Nine. Kim had gone to tell Ms. Nakamura what happened. Nomi heard what Rebecca said in Japanese, which were swears that could have been rated M or MA. Nomi walked over to Rebecca when she finally stopped. Sweat and tears soaked her face, her eyes were too shiny, and what she had vomited scared the crap out of Nomi.

Rebecca was puking out blood.

Ms. Nakamura had come in, horrified at what she saw. She told Nomi to carry Rebecca to her bed, and she told Kim to get the medicine box that was in Ms. Nakamura's room. The siblings both obeyed. Nomi carefully carried Rebecca to her bed. She was pretty light, due to the fact that she was really skinny, like Randy. Nomi placed Rebecca on her bed. She looked at Nomi.

"What…happened?"

"Shh, don't speak. The way you vomited, I'm surprised you can talk. What happened? You were crying and yelling."

"I…don't…want…"

Rebecca coughed, and then closed her eyes. She fell asleep, making Nomi smile.

…..

Rebecca had been acting differently ever since the dream she had. Rebecca sat in the library, her nose in a book. Her behavior was noticed greatly, mainly by her mom. Unbeknownst to Rebecca, her mom knew what was going on with her. She flipped a page when she heard a voice.

"Hey."

Rebecca looked up, and saw Randy. She gave a small smile. Randy sat in front of her, concern in his eyes.

"You okay? You seem…off lately."

"I'm fine Randy. I just got a lot on my plate."

Randy didn't seemed convinced. Rebecca looked down, trying not to make eye contact.

"Rebecca, I care about you. You can tell me anything."

_ I can't, you don't know I'm the White Ninja. And I can't tell you I'm the White Ninja, Ninja._

"It's…complicated, really complicated."

Rebecca got up, and ran off. Randy frowned.

"Come on Rebecca, why can't you trust me?"

…..

_Beware of the Siren's Glare_

…

Randy and Howard stood at their lockers. On the hallway TV monitor, was Howard's sister, Heidi. Today, she looked extra peppy.

"What up, Norrisville? It's your favorite girl, H-dubs!"

Howard groaned. Heidi had this show where she would report any juicy gossip. What was today's gossip?

"Do you smell that? It's romance! Tonight's the annual Norrisville High Celestial Day Dance! So that means it's your last chance to get a date."

The monitor turned off, and Howard turned to Randy. There was that angry look on Howard's face, meaning he was pissed off at something.

"Howard, dude, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. It's just…MY BEST FRIEND HAS A DATE AND I DON'T!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Nerd-ball are going to the dance, aren't you?"

"What? No, we-"

"Save the crap, Cunningham! You like her, she likes you, and it's simple! You got a date, Hillary's got a date, and even Bucky might get a date!"

"Howard, I'm sure Bucky won't get a date-"

Randy looked at Bucky's locker, and saw Flute Girl accepting Bucky's request to the dance. Randy chuckled, and turned to Howard. Howard exploded.

"EVERYONE AT THIS FUCKING SCHOOL'S GOT A DATE BUT ME!"

Howard walked away, steamed. Randy sighed, and ran after Howard.

…..

Rebecca sat in the library, reading the Nomicon. Though Nomi and Kim were free, the Nomicon still held the knowledge that was written down a long time ago. On the page she was reading, red letters glowed and formed a message.

_**What may look innocent, maybe something sinister underneath. Look not with your eyes, but with your heart.**_

Rebecca raised an eyebrow, confused at this. What she didn't know that this was a warning about an evil arriving very soon.

…..

Howard and Randy were arguing when someone caught their eyes. A girl with long, chestnut-brown hair, emerald-green eyes, and peachy skin walked past the drooling teens. She wore a pure white blouse, black skinny jeans, and red ballet flats. Her ruby-red headband sparkled, and her blue pearl bracelet fitted well with her outfit. She smiled at Randy and Howard.

"Hi, I'm Me-Ra-Koh Levay."

She stopped at the English room door.

"This is my homeroom, so, see ya."

She blew a kiss at Randy, and went into the classroom. Randy and Howard sighed, and then looked at each other.

"SHE'S MINE!"

Both freshmen burst into the room, tripping into each other. They were on the ground, and then they looked up. Freshmen were surrounding Me-Ra-Koh at her desk. They were trying to ask her to the dance. Me-Ra-Koh chuckled.

"Oh boys, I would love to go the dance with each of you. But, alas, my heart belongs to one boy."

She stood up, and placed her hand on her heart. All the boys looked at her with hope.

"If only one boy…no, _man_ could show me the most beautiful thing at this school, perhaps I could go with him."

Instantly, all the boys ran out of the room. Me-Ra-Koh smiled, and she sat down.

"Boys are such fools."

…..

Rebecca walked to homeroom, worried that she was late. But, a group of boys stormed past her. She fell down, and groaned.

"Idiots, can't they see a girl walking here?"

Rebecca stood up, and then sniffed the air. She gagged, instantly recognizing the scent.

"Could it be Sorceress? No, this smells like…"

Rebecca took another whiff.

"Smells like dead flowers, rotting flesh, burning cherry blossom tree, and lilac."

Her eyes went wide.

"APPRENTICE!"

...

_Norrisville: 1210 (FLASHBACK)_

Sorcerer stood up high, upon a towering pagoda. He laughed as he threw his foul stank. Villagers were running for their lives.

"IT'S THE SORCERER!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Sorcerer smiled at the chaos, he loved feeding on the misery and fear. A voice laughed, catching his attention. A girl in a dark green cloak stood on a house, releasing her grey mist.

"You dare to interfere?!"

The girl smiled, and unleashed her mist. It knocked Sorcerer to the ground.

"So, you like to play rough, huh?"

The girl chuckled, and then removed her hood. It was Me-Ra-Koh, the Sorcerer's Apprentice. (**Dork Asian: Yes, I know there's a movie called that. I thought it would be funny to put that. And it is. XD**)

Together, Sorcerer and Apprentice tormented Old Norrisville. But, two clouds of smoke appeared in the town square. Ninja and White Ninja appeared, and pulled out their katanas. Apprentice laughed, and approached Ninja.

"You don't want to hurt me, don't you?"

Like a Siren, her voice hypnotized Ninja, causing him to drop his sword. He got on one knee, and bowed.

"How may I serve you, my lovely Apprentice?"

"Just stay still."

Apprentice pulled out a dagger. White Ninja's eyes went wide, and she threw her scarf. The scarf wrapped around the dagger. White Ninja pulled, causing the dagger to be taken out of Apprentice's hand. Apprentice growled, and ran towards White Ninja. But, that was her mistake. Out from behind her back, White Ninja pulled out the Box of Eternity. The Box opened, and sucked Apprentice in.

"NOOOOOO!"

White Ninja shut the lid, imprisoning Apprentice. Sorcerer dropped down to his knees.

"NO, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Ninja instantly snapped out of it. He ran towards Sorcerer, and kicked him right in the face.

…

Rebecca ran to the lobby, finding Randy and Howard ransacking people's lockers.

"What are you two doing?"

Randy and Howard looked up. Randy blushed, while Howard scoffed.

"We're looking for something beautiful to give to Me-Ra-Koh."

"Who?"

"She's this hottie me and Cunningham want to ask out."

Rebecca frowned, her eyes became misty. Randy kicked Howard in the shin.

"Rebecca, it's not-"

"Don't you like me, Randy?"

"I do, but-"

"Then why would you go out with another girl?!"

"Rebecca, I-"

"You save it!"

Rebecca ran off, making Randy feel terrible. This was the second time he's made Rebecca feel heartbroken. What was wrong with him?!

…..

Rebecca sat in front her locker, crying her eyes out. Why was she the one that boys wanted to mess with? Being not noticed, that stings. Being fooled into thinking they truly love you, then being cheated on, that was the ultimate hurt. Love was a stupid game that Rebecca always lost.

Rebecca was a fool. Randy was no different, he was worse than Brett. (**Dork Asian: Holy cow, I'm sorry I wrote that! I'm just writing what Rebecca is thinking!**)

"Stop falling in love, Rebecca. The pain of being rejected or played with is more trouble than love is worth. You'll always end up being in pain or in misery."

…

Randy repeatedly banged his head against a locker. Howard was so busy searching, that he didn't see his best friend in despair. Randy finally got Howard's attention when Randy asked Howard a morbid question.

"Howard, would anyone care if I died?"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Howard slammed the door shut, and looked at Randy. Randy shrugged, and continued to bang his head. Howard sighed, and walked over to Randy.

"Dude, you got to apologized to her."

"Maybe I will."

….

Me-Ra-Koh left the classroom. The teacher let her go. Who can say no to a girl with a Siren-like voice? The boys were getting nowhere. She had to find the Eye of Eternities, and she had to find it now. Me-Ra-Koh stormed into the lobby, a sinister smile on her face.

"I will free my master, and pleased my mistress."

Me-Ra-Koh stood over the Eye of Eternities, and shot out her grey mist. She laughed.

…..

Rebecca's head shot up, and she looked around. Apprentice's laughed echoed throughout the school. Rebecca frowned, and she went in her locker.

"I was already having a lousy day."

…..

Me-Ra-Koh smiled, but she turned her head. White Ninja stood on the stairs, a sword in her hands.

"Ah, White Ninja, we meet again. So, still being neglected by the Norisu Nine?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Darling, I just LOVE to see you in pain. That's how I roll."

Me-Ra-Koh charged, but White Ninja shot out an Air Fist. Me-Ra-Koh was thrown into the lockers. White Ninja ran to her, and pinned her to the wall. She was about to punch Me-Ra-Koh when-

"Boys, boys I need help."

"Wait, boys?"

A group of boys ran in. White Ninja's heart sank when she saw Randy was part of the group. Me-Ra-Koh smiled.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Do you see your true love in the group?"

White Ninja turned back to Me-Ra-Koh, narrowing her eyes in anger.

"It's bad to mess with a White Ninja, Apprentice."

White Ninja tossed Me-Ra-Koh across the room, making the boys run over to her. As the boys helped Me-Ra-Koh, White Ninja was channeling her anger. Each memory she could think of made her angrier and angrier. Finally, she lost it. Her suit changed color. The parts that were white turned red. The parts that were red had turned white. Her hair and eyes became a fiery red, and her skin turned black.

"Play with fire, and you get burned."

Me-Ra-Koh smirked, and snapped her fingers. The boys charged, but White Ninja used a cloud of smoke to stop them. One by one, each boy fainted.

"I'll call that Smoke Screen."

But, White Ninja was kicked to the ground. She looked up, and saw Randy, who had a red bandana covering his mouth and nose. His eyes were grey, a sign that he was under the influence of the Apprentice.

"Randy…"

Apprentice walked over to Randy, she smiled.

"Good work, Randy."

Apprentice gave a quick peck on Randy's cheek. White Ninja gritted her teeth, making the flames on her suit and hairs grow bigger.

"I love you, Me-Ra-Koh."

White Ninja lost all control. She stood up, and kicked Apprentice in the gut. Apprentice was thrown across the room, making her cry out in pain. White Ninja walked over to her.

"You keep your evil hands off my man!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

White Ninja pulled out the Box of Eternity. Apprentice laughed, and then she sneered.

"I'll just escape again."

"No, you won't."

White Ninja opened the box, making a collar spring out. The collar was placed on Apprentice's neck. The collar brought up a gold cone, and covered Apprentice's mouth. (**Dork Asian: If you ever watched Marvel's Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, it is the collar Lady Sith used on Lorelei.**) Apprentice tried to speak, but it was muffled. She turned into a grey mist, and went inside the box. White Ninja closed the lid, and smoke-bombed away.

…..

Rebecca walked out of the library. She was about to head to her next class when a voice caught her attention.

"Rebecca, I got to ask you something!"

Rebecca turned around, and saw Randy running towards her.

"Randy, what is it?"

Randy got on one knee, and held out a dark purple rose. Rebecca gasped, as she took the rose.

"Rebecca, would you like to be my date to the Celestial Dance?"

"Yes, a million times yes!"

Rebecca gave Randy a big hug, making the purple-haired teen smile.

….

Rebecca looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a crimson-red dress that had a sweet heart neckline and had only one long sleeve that was the same color as the dress, but had an ebony-black briar pattern. She had on black ballet flats, ruby earrings, and black diamond headband. Her amulet glowed, making Rebecca smile. She had on her deep purple glasses that matched the dark purple rose that was behind her ear. This was the exact (minus the rose) outfit she wore to her first date with Randy.

Rebecca walked downstairs, where Randy was waiting for her. Randy had on the tuxedo he wore to the McFist Industries Christmas party. Rebecca smiled, and went up to him.

"Looking sharp, Cunningham. You look like a million dollars."

"Looking…beautiful, Nakamura. You're so…wow."

Rebecca laughed, and the two teens went to the limo.

…

Randy and Rebecca entered the main hall. It was decorated just like the Night Under the Stars dance, only with no rubble. The skylight gave off a soft light, and the disco ball shined like a diamond. The deejay was playing "Made in the USA" by Demi Lovato. Randy grabbed Rebecca's hand, and led her to the dance floor.

The two teens danced through all the fast and slow songs. It was a perfect night. There were no robot attacks, students turning into monsters, or any drama. It was just romantic and wonderful. Randy pulled Rebecca to an empty corner.

"And now, to end a perfect evening."

Randy leaned in, and kissed Rebecca on the lips.

…..

**AWWWW, SO ROMANTIC! I'm tearing up a bit. Randy, you big softy! Well, I got two things to tell you.**

**One: I made a forum named: "Norrisville High: Secrets and Mysteries". Go check it out!**

**Two: Rebecca goes back in time to fix history! She gets to meet First Ninja and Plop Plop! But, she must ensure White Ninja helps imprison Sorcerer or, *gasp* the White Ninja will cease to exists! Whoops, I did a spoiler.**

**Anyway, see you later and don't be a stranger! **


	23. Back in Time

**Hello, my fellow fanjas! I'm here with the BIGGEST chapter in this story! That's right, Rebecca goes back in time! She gets to meet First Ninja and make sure history doesn't destroy the prophecy. What is the prophecy? You'll find out later in the series! I hope this chapter is long enough for you people!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

…..

Rebecca, Randy, Howard, and some other ninth graders were taking a tour of McFist Industries. Though Rebecca hated McFist, mainly as the White Ninja and partially because he was her family's main competition, she rather hang out with Randy. As the tour guide spoke, Rebecca looked the other way. Then, she saw it. Through a viewing glass, was McFist's time machine, the object Randy and Howard used to go back in time and screwed everything up. An idea formed in her head.

While everyone was distracted, Rebecca sneaked away. Thanks to her intense training, Rebecca was a master of stealth. She crept away.

…..

The Time Machine was still intact, and recently cleaned. Rebecca went into the machine (which looked more like a porta-potty) and closed the door. Rebecca sat on the seat, and punched in the coordinates. The Time Machine hummed, and then Rebecca was thrown to the ground.

…..

Rebecca burst out of the door, landing face-first into the grassy ground. She groaned, and stood up. Next to her Time Machine, was another Time Machine. Rebecca shrugged it off, and walked around. She had her messenger backpack, making her feel like she had everything. She heard a scream, but shrugged it off. She reached a carp statue, it held the Tengu stone. Curiosity got the better of her, making Rebecca snatch the stone. She heard a low growl. Acting upon instincts, she placed on the White Ninja mask, and became the White Ninja.

A giant mouse was behind her, making Rebecca gulp. She pulled out a smoke-bomb, and threw it down. It exploded, causing the mouse to be blinded. As the smoke cleared, White Ninja had vanished. The mouse instantly knew its master will not be pleased with this.

…..

Rebecca hid in an abandoned building, still in her White Ninja suit. She took off her messenger backpack, and placed the Tengu stone inside.

"Sorry, Tengu, but I can't let anyone get their hands on you. You're safe with me."

Rebecca heard voices, then two thuds. She looked through the window, and saw Ninja and First Ninja on the ground. Howard and Plop Plop were looking at them, both feeling awkward. Rebecca smirked. She exited the building, and looked at the two.

"Plop Plop, what is going on?"

Plop Plop looked up, and smiled.

"White Ninja! Thank Jizo*, you're here!"

Howard turned around.

"Who the juice is this person?"

Rebecca groaned, and then remembered she was in the past. She had to pretend to be Past White Ninja.

"I am the White Ninja, fellow protector of Norrisville. And, who in the name of Norisu are you?"

Howard scoffed, but then he looked at Rebecca with wide eyes.

"Nerd-ball Bekka?! What are you doing here?!"

Rebecca widen her eyes, and then grabbed Howard by the collar.

"Listen Weinerman, I'm from the future. After you and Randy fixed the past, you ruined the prophecy! Now, it's my job as White Ninja to fix the mess Randy made."

Rebecca tightened her grip on Howard. She narrowed her eyes, menacingly. Howard gulped.

"Why did you and Randy get off the stupid tour in the first place?!"

"Hey it was Randy's fault, he forced me!"

Before Rebecca could reply, Randy and First Ninja started to wake up. Rebecca dropped Howard, and disappeared into the shadows.

…..

_Back in the present…_

Randy and Howard were bored out of their minds. Before the trip, Nomi and Kim turned back into the Nomicon. They promised they would return soon, making Randy question their first appearance. Then, he looked to his left, and saw no one sitting by him. Randy was quite alarmed, since Rebecca was sitting next to him moments ago. Randy whispered to Howard.

"Dude, where's Rebecca?"

"I thought she was sitting next to you."

"Well, she's not."

"What? Where could she have gone?"

…

Rebecca hid in a dojo. She took off her mask, and sat down in the middle of the room. The Tengu stone was glowing very brightly. Rebecca grabbed said stone and placed it in her lap.

"Takeru, what's wrong with you?"

The stone zapped Rebecca, making her cry out. She looked at the bird with angry eyes.

"What the hell was that for?!"

The stone started to roll around, making quiet shrieks as it did. Then, it hit Rebecca like a brick. The Tengu wanted to be free. Takeru always wanted freedom ever since he was imprisoned by the Norisu clan. Rebecca knew she couldn't free it now, what with the Sorcerer free and Randy and Howard here. The thought of Randy being possessed, made Rebecca a little uneasy. A tear escaped her eye, and fell on the stone. Rebecca panicked, and ran to the other side of the room.

The stone shook, and then split in half. Black mist started to ooze out, taking form. By the time Rebecca pulled out her mask, the Tengu was free. Takeru started to shriek and fly around. Rebecca, without a single thought, raced to the bird demon.

"Takeru, calm down, just calm down!"

The bird didn't listen, and continued its "freak-out". Rebecca growled, and punched herself in the stomach. She and Takeru shrieked out in pain. Rebecca fell to her knees, and Takeru hunched over. Rebecca laughed bitterly, and looked at Takeru.

"Now will you listen to me?"

Takeru nodded, and awaited command. Rebecca smiled.

"Let's fix history."

…

White Ninja (or Rebecca) smoke-bombed in, and looked up. Randy, in his Ninja suit, was on the roof, battling the Sorcerer. Sorcerer smiled, and twirled his Chaos Pearls around.

"Say your prayers, Ninja!"

A red scarf wrapped around the Sorcerer's wrist, causing the four Chaos Pearls to fly off. Sorcerer turned around, and was face-to-face with the Ninja, First Ninja. First Ninja punched the Sorcerer in the face, releasing a gold aura. The aura turned into a dragon, and sent Sorcerer flying. First Ninja went to Randy's side.

Before Rebecca could act, she felt a hand wrapped around her neck. She turned, and gasped. Sorcerer smiled, and put his finger over his lips.

"We meet again, White Ninja. Where's the Tengu stone?"

Rebecca whistled, and Takeru flew up to the sky. Sorcerer, First Ninja, and Randy stared in pure awe. Rebecca smirked.

"Today, you will fall, Sorcerer."

Rebecca flipped kicked Sorcerer, freeing herself from his grip. The Tengu went behind her; its red eyes seemed to be scarier. Sorcerer shook his head while he tisk-tisk-tisked her.

"White Ninja, you are only Ninja's sidekick, how will you defeat me?"

"Watch me, Sorcy."

Rebecca eyes became red, and then she turned to Takeru. Takeru nodded, and possessed Rebecca. A rush of adrenaline flowed through Rebecca's veins, and her suit changed. Her eyes became stank-green, and her hair turned white with red streaks. The suit turned fully black, and the scarf turned green with red Japanese writing written on it. Sorcerer gasped.

"Y-you unlocked shadow warrior mode? H-how is that even possible?!"

Rebecca spoke no words as she picked up Sorcerer by the collar. Though the Sorcerer was taller than Rebecca, her strength was immense. She punched him in the face, sending him into a cart. A villager groaned.

"AW COME ON! I just had that respoked!"

Sorcerer got to his feet, but it was for nothing. White Ninja did the Air Fist, sending him to the hole.

…..

Sorcerer skidded until he was at the edge of the hole. He looked into the darkness of the hole, fearing for his life. Then, he was kicked in. He landed with a thud onto a rock. Gold shackles clamped onto his wrists. He looked at them, and then screamed.

"NINJAAAAAA!"

First Ninja held a large stone over his back. Sorcerer shot out his foul stank, but First Ninja sealed the hole. The stone was in place, but not yet complete. Plop Plop held the stone.

"I can't hold this forever guys!"

Randy and First Ninja frantically for the stone, but a voice stopped them.

"Looking for a stone?"

They both looked up, and saw White Ninja holding the stone in her hands. She was still in Shadow Warrior mode, but she was no longer possessed. White Ninja ran over to the stone, and sealed it with the Tengu stone. There was a loud boom, then silence. White Ninja sighed, and then turned to Randy and First Ninja.

"My work here is done. See you soon, Randy Cunningham."

White Ninja threw down a smoke-bomb, and disappeared.

…..

Rebecca fell out of the Time Machine, back to the present. She dusted off her suit, and removed the mask. Rebecca rushed back to the group, sitting down by Randy. Rebecca pulled out the Nomicon, and was sucked in.

…..

Rebecca was in front of the same mural Randy saw. But, instead of First Ninja and Randy fist bumping, it was White Ninja and First Ninja standing on the stone, Plop Plop and Randy behind them. Rebecca smiled, and then a scroll appeared in front of her.

_** Congratulations, White Ninja. You have saved the prophecy and ensured the White Ninja's existence. But, now there will be more danger. The stakes are higher and secrets will be revealed. This is the start of the prophecy. This is the start of your destiny.**_

Rebecca eyes went wide, and she gasped.

…

***: Jizo is a Japanese god. Look it up! **

**Well, I know it's not REALLY long, but it's good. Right? Well, we are nearing the final chapters of book one of "The Story of the Warrior in White: The Arrival". **

**But, do not cry! For the next book in the series will be called "The Story of the Warrior in White: The Power". The last chapter of this book, I will do a quick summary of what the next one is going to be about.**

**Now, goodbye and PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE!**


	24. What Lurks in the Dark

**Hello, my readers! I've come so far in my story, got favs and follows, and amazing reviews! There's one that I especially love. The person is a guest called "Anonymous", and I loved the review this person gave. Reviews like those really help me get my story going! Now, this chapter will contain cussing, flashbacks, and emotional jazz. I call this little chapter, "What Lurks in the Dark."**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

…..

It was a cool evening. The stars were shining, the moon was full, and all seemed calm in Norrisville. Well, not everything was calm. At Randy's house, Howard, Randy, and Rebecca were immersed in a video game. Hillary was on her phone, bored out of her mind. Hillary loved video games, the violent, bloody, rated M ones. But, never in a million years will she play games like Grave Punchers.

"I can't believe you're into silly games like this, Rebecca."

Rebecca rolled her eyes at Hillary. Rebecca was a true gamer; she'll play anything as long as it's fun.

"C'mon Nakamura, just let me win!"

"No way, Howard! You're the one who challenged me!"

Howard mumbled curse words under his breath as he tried to beat the boss level. Randy rolled his eyes at his best bro, and then looked at Rebecca. Rebecca had a big smile on her face, and she looked so happy. Randy felt like celebrating. This week, there were no monster attacks or McFist robots running around. Randy had been able to hang out with Howard, get his schoolwork and homework done, and go out on dates with Rebecca. His enemies were quiet, a little too quiet. Randy was about to tense up when-

"WHAT THE FUCK, HOW DID YOU BEAT THE BOSS THAT FAST?!"

Rebecca gave a small shrugged and a taunting smile.

"I'm just that Bruce, Howard."

Howard started to yell venomous swears as Randy and Hillary laughed at Howard's poor sportsmanship. Rebecca rolled her eyes, and whistled very loudly. The noise ceased, and Rebecca smiled.

"Well, now that Howard's finished with his hissy fit-"

"HEY!"

"Why don't we have a movie marathon?"

Randy and Hillary nodded, while Howard grumbled.

"What movie?"

Rebecca pulled out a black DVD, which had Japanese writing on it.

"It's one of my favorites. It's called 'Under the Torii'."

Rebecca walked over to the TV, and placed in the DVD.

…

A shadowy figure ran gracefully across the empty streets. There was a bark, making the figure turn around. A small Chihuahua was frantically barking at the figure. The figure gave a sinister smile, and grabbed the small dog. The Chihuahua whimpered, and the figure devoured the small dog. A pool of blood formed on the ground.

…

"Just turn it off already!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes. They were still at the beginning of the movie, and Howard, Hillary, and Randy were begging to stop it. Hillary covered her eyes, Howard hid under a blanket, and Randy was cuddling close to Rebecca.

"Guys, it's just a guy committing suicide! What's so scary about that?"

"Becca, he's letting his dog eat him alive!"

"Howard, you're such a wuss."

"Wait, how are you not scared?"

Rebecca looked at Randy, and shrugged.

"I just…don't get scared that easily."

Rebecca turned back to the TV. It was true that Rebecca wasn't an easy person to scare. She and been told many horrifying Japanese and Chinese stories, that she had became numb to horror movies and books. Though she had stage fright and was painfully shy, she only had one fear.

"There's gotta be something you're afraid of."

"Howard, I'm not afraid of anything."

"Spiders?"

"No."

"Bugs?"

"No."

"Chickens?"

"Howard, Randy's the only person in the whole entire world that's afraid of chickens."

Randy blushed a deep red as he turned his attention to the movie; he didn't want to be part of this fear conversation.

"Come on, there's gotta be something you're afraid of!"

"Nothing in this world can scare me."

"How 'bout the Shadow Walker?"

"The what?"

"Don't tell me you don't know who the Shadow Walker is."

Rebecca gave a blank expression, while Hillary scoffed.

"Howard, don't start your theory again. You know your mom's gonna take you to the psychiatrist if you start again."

"Shut up Hillary! I'm never going to the psy…psych…the mental doctor!"

"Confused Asian here! What or who is the Shadow Walker?"

Howard gave a smile grin.

"Gather around, the tale of the Shadow Walker is old as history itself."

Rebecca and Hillary listen closely. Randy was about to join, but the Nomicon glowed. Randy raced to the bathroom, and locked the door.

…..

The shadowy figure approached the school. A trail of blood followed it, a dark grin on its face. The figure kicked open the door, breaking it off its hinges. It smiled as it headed toward the Catacombs.

…..

Randy landed in front of a familiar building in the Nomicon. A scroll appeared in front of Randy. Randy heard Nomi's voice read the scroll.

_**Years ago, when Mikoto was taking over the world, she created a monster called the Shadow Walker. The Shadow Walker was a beast made of pure darkness and fear. When Mikoto was defeated, the Shadow Walker fled to Old Norrisville.**_

_** Not much is known about the Shadow Walker. But, in recent years, the Shadow Walker has been sighted by numerous of people. One Ninja had to stop the Shadow Walker from devouring a young boy you know as Howard Weinerman. **_

_** Now, I sense the presence of the Shadow Walker. You must stop the Shadow Walker.**_

"Wait, Howard was right about the Shadow Walker? Wow, did not see that coming."

….

Randy walked out of the bathroom to find Howard rummaging through his stuff. Howard was tossing shirts, jackets, comics, mangas, and that purple teddy bear Randy decapitated before to the other side of the room.

"Uh, what are you doing? Where are Rebecca and Hillary?"

"Me and Rebecca made a bet. Rebecca is so sure she's not afraid of anything, I dared her to take a picture of the Shadow Walker's lair in the Catacombs."

"You did what?!"

"Relax, Cunningham, she's gonna bail out once we're at the entrance of the Catacombs."

Howard pulled out Randy's Polaroid camera from under his pile of hoodies.

"Dang, how many hoodies do you have?"

"Um, I think 29…"

"What the juice?!"

"Let's just go…"

Randy ran downstairs.

….

The group walked down the empty suburban street. It was a cold night, and the winds were blowing hard. Randy shivered, and he zipped up his hoodie. Hillary and Howard were arguing, as cousins always do. Rebecca looked into the darkness, her red silk scarf flowing in the wind. Randy stared at her, deep in thought. Her scarf somewhat resembles to the White Ninja. Could she be?

Randy shook his head, dismissing the idea. If Rebecca was the White Ninja, she would have told Randy. Or, Rebecca could have revealed if she was the White Ninja to the Ninja, which was him.

The group stopped, and stared at the building in front of them. The school looked very different than it did during the day. Rebecca gulped, and walked over to the door. Without the slightest hint of hesitation, she pushed opened the door.

The door squeaked, which echoed throughout the school. The school was in darkness, minus the light through the windows from the moon. They entered, all taking a deep breath. Howard smirked.

"Let's find us a Shadow Walker."

…

They were in the Catacombs, each holding a flashlight in their hands. Randy kept debating with himself. Should he tell Howard the Shadow Walker is real? Or, should it be a Ninja secret that he wouldn't tell a soul? Randy just didn't know what to do.

Rebecca stopped, feeling the dampness of the Catacombs. Dampness equals water; water equals wells, wells equal…

Rebecca started to have a panic attack. She kept hyperventilating, catching everyone's attention.

…..

The shadowy figure stopped in its tracks. It smelled fear, it smelled a Nakamura. The figured smiled, and disappeared into the shadows.

…..

"Rebecca, what's wrong?"

Randy stood by his girlfriend, a protective arm was wrapped around her. Rebecca eventually calmed down.

"I'm fine."

"Rebecca, you were having a panic attack. You're not-"

"I SAID I'M FINE!"

Rebecca walked ahead, but then stopped. A figure passed in front of them. All four teens froze, each unsure of what to do. The figure passed by them again, moving like a ghost. Rebecca felt a dark presence in the Catacombs.

"Howard, what was that?"

Howard turned to Hillary, fear in his eyes.

"The Shadow Walker."

…

The teens stood still, not wanting to get the Shadow Walker's attention. The Shadow Walker appeared in front of them, looming over them. Its eyes were a piercing red, and it had no clear body shape. It stood still for a moment, and then looked closely at the teens. Its eyes widen, and it grabbed Randy and Rebecca.

"What the juice?!"

"Let me go, shit-head!"

The Shadow Walker took the teens away, disappearing from Hillary and Howard's sight. The cousins were left dumbstruck.

…

The Shadow Walker threw Randy and Rebecca into a cage. Randy ran up, and shook the bars. Rebecca stayed seated, watching Randy pointlessly yell.

"Let us out of here! What do you want with us?!"

Shadow Walker walked away. Randy screamed.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SHIT-HEAD AND LET US OUT!"

"Randy, it's pointless. The Shadow Walker won't let us out; we're its dinner."

Rebecca brought her knees to her chest. Randy sighed, and sat next to her. Rebecca rested her head on Randy's shoulder. Randy wrapped his arm around Rebecca, cuddling close to her. Both teens closed their eyes, taking in each other's presence.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here."

Both teens looked up, and saw a woman standing next to the Shadow Walker. To Rebecca, it was Mikoto Hashimoto. To Randy, it was a complete stranger. Mikoto walked over to the cage, a horrible smile on her face. Rebecca scooted closer to Randy, fearing for her life.

"I see, we have a Nakamura and a Yamamoto here. And, familiar ones at that."

Mikoto looked closely at Randy. Randy stayed at Rebecca side, while giving hateful glares at Mikoto.

"Tyrian purple hair, sapphire blue eyes, and that face. You are definitely a Yamamoto, perhaps the descendant of Daisuke Raiko Yamamoto. And you…"

Mikoto looked at Rebecca. Rebecca gave a glare that said I-hate-you-because-I-know-what-you-did-to-many-innocent-people.

"Dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, snow white skin, and that face. You remind me of a girl I once knew. Her name was Miwa Uguisu Nakamura, and she was a special one. Perhaps, you're like her!"

The cage door opened, and Mikoto pulled Rebecca out. Randy tried to grab her, but he was pulled back. Rage was building in Rebecca, making her eyes turn red.

"Let. Me. GO!"

Rebecca pushed Mikoto away, knocking the dark sorceress to the ground. Mikoto smirked, and she turned to the Shadow Walker.

"Take her to the well; she needs to be taught a lesson."

Rebecca's eyes went wide. The Shadow Walker obeyed, and it grabbed Rebecca. It lifted her up, took her to a hole, and threw her in. There was a splash, and a scream. Rebecca was yelling out in Japanese, fearing for her life. Mikoto smiled, and turn to Randy. Randy backed away, until he hit the cage wall.

"Now, time to take care of you, young Yamamoto."

…..

Rebecca was neck-deep in water, her hands trying to grab the walls. But, the walls were smooth and slippery. Her heart raced, and she just could imagine how deep the well was. As she tried to stay afloat, her memories took her to the day she developed her fear of wells and water.

….

_FLASHBACK_

_ Six year old Rebecca was wandering through the forest behind her family's mansion. She was about to turn back, when a fox* ran past her. Curious, Rebecca ran after the fox. They ran for what seems like hours to Rebecca. Finally, she stopped by an old stone well. Curiosity got the better of her, and Rebecca peered into the well. The bottom of the well was hard to see, and the only thing Rebecca could see was a soft light shining in the well._

_ Then, she was pushed in. Rebecca screamed as she fell down, down, down. To Rebecca, it felt like hours until she splashed to the bottom. Rebecca started to panic and she tried to stay afloat. Her small hands tried to grasp the walls, but she couldn't get a grip. She tried yelling out, but after forty minutes, she lost her voice. She grew tired, and before she knew it, her face slipped under the cold water. Her small body kept floating down until she hit the bottom._

_ But, a rope was pulled down, and a mysterious woman grabbed Rebecca. They came back to the surface._

_But, Rebecca was long dead._

_ The woman gave a small smile, and she touched Rebecca's Tengu amulet. The amulet glowed, and Rebecca's heart stated to beat once again. The woman laid Rebecca on the soft, grassy ground, and she walked away._

_ A few hours later, Rebecca's mom found Rebecca peacefully sleeping on the ground. Rebecca looked like she never drowned; she was just a healthy girl._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

…

Rebecca tried hold on to something, but that was all in vain. Before she knew it, her face slipped under the water. Her body kept floating down until she hit the bottom.

…

Randy was shackled to a wall that was facing the well. Randy pulled on the shackles, but it was in vain. Randy looked at the well with sad eyes.

"Rebecca, can you hear me? Rebecca, speak to me!"

There was no response. Randy gave a small yell, and he tried to break free. Mikoto laughed.

"Foolish boy, she's dead. Now, you'll join her too."

Mikoto walked up to Randy, and wrapped her hand around his neck. She slowly strangled Randy, smiling as she did. Randy tried to break her gripped, but he was slowly losing his breath. Mikoto laughed like all of this was a joke.

"Have you any last words?"

"I…want…you…to…go…to…Yomi*…"

"Well, if I had a quarter for every time I heard that…"

Randy, using every last strength he had, kicked Mikoto in the stomach. Mikoto was tossed across the room. Randy chuckled, making Mikoto furious.

"Why you little brat…"

"I don't a crap if I'm a brat! You killed Rebecca! You're a heartless, evil murderer! I bet your kids will be ashamed of you!"

Mikoto's eyes narrowed with pure rage. Mikoto slowly approached Randy, a black ball of mist forming in her hand. Randy braced himself for it, no longer caring if he died or not. Mikoto gripped the collar of Randy's shirt, and whispered in his ear.

"That will be the last thing you say."

Randy screamed, and he hung in his head. Mikoto smiled, and she walked away.

"I am free from the Yamamoto and the Nakamura. I can finally-"

A blur of white and red kicked Mikoto to the cage. Mikoto held her head, and then looked up. Standing in front of her, was the White Ninja. White Ninja eyes were bright red, and you could tell she was furious. Mikoto growled.

"Today, White Ninja is not our day. In the near future, will you face me. For now, I bid you farewell."

A cloud of black smoke surrounded Mikoto. As the smoke cleared, Mikoto had vanished. White Ninja turned to the well, and threw down her scarf. She pulled out Rebecca, and placed her on the ground. White Ninja turned into pure white light, and disappeared.

…

Rebecca slowly opened her eyes; a throbbing pain was in her head. She slowly stood up, and saw Randy shackled to the wall. She ran up to him, and shook him.

"Randy, wake up. Randy, please wake up."

Randy groaned, and looked up.

"Rebecca? I thought you drowned in the well."

"Someone pulled me out, I guess. Come on, let's get you out."

Rebecca took off the shackles. Randy rubbed his wrists, and looked at Rebecca.

"So, I guess you're afraid of wells, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm not Ms. I'm-Not-Scared-Of-Anything."

"Hey, we get scared of thing all the time. We're only human."

Rebecca nodded, and then remembered something.

"Hey, why are you afraid of chickens?"

Randy let himself remember that fateful day.

…..

_FLASHBACK_

_ Six year old Randy was walking through the petting zoo with his parents. As they walked, young Randy was reading a book about chickens. He found chickens truly fascinating, what with all the interesting facts about them. Mr. Cunningham took Randy to the chickens while his mom went to the bathroom. Mr. Cunningham's phone rang and he answered it. While he was distracted, Randy got on his tip-toes, and climbed the wall._

_ Randy was inside the pen, looking at all the chickens. There were hens sitting on their eggs, there were baby chickens chasing one another, and there was the rooster, who was staring at Randy._

_ "Hello little chickys."_

_ Randy was smiling wide, but the rooster clucked. It chased Randy, making him scream. Randy tripped and he fell into hay. The hens and the rooster piled on top of him. Though they didn't peck at him, they kept clucking and their eyes scared Randy juiceless._

_ "Randy!"_

_ Randy's parents and the owner of the petting zoo went into the pen. The owner got all the chickens off of him, and his parents hugged Randy so tightly, Randy thought he was going to pop._

_ "So. Many. Chickens."_

_ Randy kept saying that over and over again, making his parents take him to the therapist._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

…

Randy and Rebecca walked back to the Howard and Hillary, who were scared and relieved. They all went back to Randy house and reluctantly watched the rest of Rebecca's Japanese horror movie.

…..

Mikoto threw rocks and mist balls all over her hideout at Mount Chuck. She knew her kids would never be ashamed of her, but a thread of doubt was still in her mind. Was that stupid Yamamoto right? Perhaps that is why Tsuyu could never be evil; she was ashamed of her mother. Mikoto shook her head.

"Don't let that Yamamoto get to your head."

…..

***: A character cameo. And, in Japanese mythology, foxes are good and evil, but mostly evil. Two characters will have cameos in this story and the next. **

***: The Land of Yomi, in Japanese mythology, is basically the Underworld, or Hell.**

**AND DONE! Well, that was interesting.** **There were some foreshadowing, and I hope I made you all say, "Wait, how does White Ninja come if Rebecca is still stuck in the well? How is that even possible?!" Well, that's foreshadowing for you! Plus, I foreshadow a big battle between Mikoto and White Ninja! That will come later in the series.**

**Now, please review and no flames. Have an awesome spring break and I'll see you next time!**


	25. Jealousy is Not Your Color

**Hullo, it's your favorite Asian here! Now, I got this chapter idea from a reviewer named Anonymous, who I talked about last chapter. It's just an experiment to see if people like this idea. A certain canon character gets her debut in my story, along with some conflict. For the first time, I'm doing a chapter in first person. Weird, right? I call this chapter "Jealousy is Not Your Color."**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

…

_Theresa's POV_

The day started out the same. Ate breakfast with my family, walked to school with Debbie, the usual same old routine. But, as I walked to my locker, I saw Randy, the guy who I was crushing on since second grade, talking to Rebecca, my good friend since fourth grade. I just couldn't explain it, but I had this weird feeling in my chest. I listen to their conversation while I was putting my stuff away.

"So, you on for some gaming after school?"

"Sure, Cunningham, I can't wait to beat your high score once again."

"In your dreams!"

They both laughed, and Randy LEANS IN AND KISSES REBECCA ON THE LIPS! I couldn't believe it! The guy I love is dating the girl who I was friends with. That weird feeling in my chest came back. I walked to English, slowly bending my baton, and by the time I sat next to Debbie, I broke my baton. Debbie was the first one who noticed me.

"Theresa, are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine," I said through gritted teeth.

Debbie didn't seem convinced, since she knew I was lying. I am the worst liar in history.

"Theresa Diane Fowler, I know you since kindergarten. And I know you are not fine. You have jealousy written all over your face."

"I do not!"

There, I made my mistake. My voice went high, and when my voice gets high, it means I'm lying. Debbie smirked, knowing she caught me in the act of lying. I instantly blushed, and looked away. I know Debbie means well, but she just doesn't understand how much I love Randy. Debbie thinks Randy is a complete idiot and a slacker.

Randy is just…he's so nice and sweet. He makes me feel all weird and I just want to blurt out that I love him. But, how am I suppose to when he's dating Rebecca Nakamura?

The bell rang, signaling second period. For me, that means free period. As usual, I went outside to practice baton twirling. But, I broke my baton. Stupid me for getting jealous.

I sat under a tree, and pulled out my book. No, this wasn't a diary, my diary is at home. It was just some book about a girl who was in love with this mysterious guy at her boarding school. The kissing scenes in the book were so hot. I just wish I had moments like that with Randy…

I stood up, and walked to the music room. I usually wouldn't go here, since I'm on the twirling team, but I was secretly in orchestra. I sat down in front of the window. I picked up a guitar, and started to sing.

_Our runs love deep like a Chevy_

_If you fall I'll fall with you baby_

'_Cause that's the way we like to do it_

_That's the way we like_

_You run around open doors like a gentleman_

_And tell me, "Girl, every day you're my everything."_

'_Cause that's the way you like to do it_

_That's the way you like_

_Just a little West Coast, and a bit of sunshine_

_Hair blowing in the wind, losing track of time_

_Just you and I, just you and I_

_Whoa, whoa_

_No matter how far we go,_

_I want the whole world to know_

_I want you back, and I won't have it any other way_

_No matter what the people say_

_I know that we'll never break_

'_Cause our love was made, made in the USA_

_Made in the USA, yeah_

_You're always reading my mind like a letter_

_When I'm cold, you're there like a sweater_

'_Cause that's the way we like to do it_

_That's the way we like_

_I'll never ever let the world get the best of you_

_Every night we're apart, I'm still next to you_

'_Cause that's the way I like to do it_

_That's the way I like_

_We touch down on the east coast_

_Dinner on the sky rise,_

_Winter is the best time for walking in the city lights_

_You and I, you and I_

_Whoa, whoa_

_No matter how far we go,_

_I want the whole world to know_

_I want you back, and I won't have it any other way_

_No matter what the people say,_

_I know we'll never break_

'_Cause our love was made, made in the USA_

'_Cause baby I'll bite the bullet_

_And take the blows for love_

_Whoa oh oh, our love was made in the USA_

_Made in the USA, made in the USA_

_No matter how far we go,_

_I want the whole world to know_

_I want you back, and I won't have it any other way_

_No matter what the people say_

_I know we'll never break_

'_Cause our love was made, made in the USA_

_Made in the USA, yeah_

_Made in the US_

_Made in the US_

Made in the USA

I put the guitar down, taking pity on myself. Why did Randy have to fall in love with Rebecca? Why couldn't have been Flute Girl or Heidi? No, Flute Girl and Randy hate each other. And if I see him even flirting with Heidi, I'll flip out!

The rest of the day, I avoid my friends and Randy. I went home, and cried myself to sleep. I'll make Randy mine, I just know it.

…..

**Okay, just a drabble for a chapter. The song in this chapter was Made in the USA by Demi Lovato. This was just an unimportant mini chapter but has some important stuff for a little RandyXOC and RandyXTheresa. Thoughts?**

**Also, I'm going to do a random one-shot. Be on the lookout for it! **

**Please review and see you next time.**


	26. Kidnapped and a Trap

**Hello, my readers. Chapter 26 and 27 will be the last chapters in this book. The summary for the next book will be in chapter 27. A little heads up: the next book will NOT be called "The Story of the Warrior in White: The Power," it will be called "The Story of the Warrior in White: True History." Anyway, this chapter will be focus on the things that will be in the next book. I probably should stop talking before I give any spoilers.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

…..

Ninja was chasing a robo-lizard across the roof of the school. He was breathing heavily, and sweat was rolling down his face.

"If I'm late for math because of you, you're screwed."

The robo-lizard stopped, and turned to the Ninja. It shot out some green mist, making Ninja feel dizzy. Before he could grab a weapon, the world went black.

…

Rebecca was walking to class, when she saw something. Through the window, was a robo-lizard with two robo-apes. The robo-apes were carrying something, or rather, someone. Rebecca squinted and saw it was the Ninja, who was out cold. Rebecca muttered a curse word under her breath, and she ran to the nearest bathroom.

….

The Ninja (or Randy) opened his eyes. Randy was tied to a chair, darkness filled the room. He struggled, but a voice caught his attention.

"We meet again, Ninja."

Randy looked up, and saw the Sorcerer in a glass tube. The tube gave off a green glow, and green mist surrounded the Sorcerer. Randy, without the slightest thought, spoke up.

"Let me out of here, you son of a bitch!"

"Always the foolish one, aren't you?"

"Fuck your sorry ass, Sorcerer! I'm not telling you anything."

"Oh, you're only bait for a certain kunoichi I have an axe to grind."

"You mean White Ninja?"

"Who else would I talk about? She and you imprisoned me all those years ago, during the great fire that destroyed Old Norrisville." (**DA: *cough* foreshadowing *cough***)

"What? I thought you were defeated after White Ninja freed the Tengu and kicked your ass."

"You must be insane, she never did that."

Randy was left speechless after that. How could that have never happened? He and Howard went back in time and saw everything. It did happen, did it?

…..

White Ninja ran on the side of the pyramid-shaped building. She stopped at an open vent, and went in. White Ninja sprinted through the vent, but stopped at three booby traps. The first booby trap were hammers that came crashing down, the second were flamethrowers, and the third were lasers. White Ninja smirked as she flipped, jumped, and dodged with ease. It merely took fifteen seconds to get past all the booby traps. White Ninja shook her head.

"Come on, McFist, where's the real excitement?"

White Ninja continued down the vent until she reached her destination.

…..

Randy had been trying to break free for the last sixteen minutes. What was taking White Ninja so long?

"Dammit, White Ninja you are the slowest rescuer in the history of-"

"Konichiwa, Ninja."

Randy yelped as he turned his head. White Ninja was standing next to him, a smirk on her face, though the mask hid it.

"How long were you standing there?!"

"Six minutes. I must say, you look funny when you struggling. And it was adorable watching you curse under your breath."

"Just get me out of here!"

White Ninja rolled her eyes, and went behind Randy. She untied the rope in no time flat. Randy stood up, and searched his suit. The Ninjanomicon was gone!

…..

"Hurry up, McFist! By now, White Ninja must have freed the Ninja!"

McFist placed the Nomicon in front of the tube. The Sorcerer smiled, and he unleashed his red mist. The Nomicon floated up, and red light surrounded it. The light cleared, and a body fell onto the floor. There was a groan, and then a voice spoke up.

"The Sorcerer."

Nomi was on the ground, staring daggers at the Sorcerer. Sorcerer merely smiled at the newly transformed book.

"We meet again, Nomi. Tell me, enjoying your pathetic life?"

"I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

"Ha, you pathetic hellion! You fear death, you fear killing, and you fear me! What did you do when I killed your dear sister, Kimiko? You and your sensei turned her into a book for her to 'heal'. What did you do when your brother, Shinsaku, became part of my army? You killed him in cold blood!"

Nomi gritted his teeth, and he punched the tube. It left a dent, and it gave Nomi bloody knuckles.

"Shut up! You shut your fucking mouth!"

Sorcerer smiled, and he snapped his fingers. Green mist swirled around Nomi's wrists, and turned into handcuffs. Nomi was about to cry out, but green mist covered his mouth. The Sorcerer's eyes were full of delight.

"Take him away. Torture him until he tells me who the Ninja and White Ninja are."

"Looking for us?"

Ninja and White Ninja stood by the doorway. Sorcerer looked over at McFist, who glared at Viceroy.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID THOSE ROPES WERE HARD TO UNTIE!"

"Sir, I wasn't the one who tied the ropes."

A robo-ape whistled as it walked away. McFist growled.

"GET THEM!"

A group of robo-apes charged. Before Ninja could attack, White Ninja threw a pure gold ball into the middle of the room. The ball exploded, and pure white light blinded everyone. When the light finally faded, White Ninja, Ninja, and Nomi disappeared. Sorcerer narrowed his eyes. Viceroy covered his ear when-

"WHITE NIIIINNNJJJJAAA!"

…

Ninja (or Randy), White Ninja, and Nomi all went to Randy's house. Using their ninja stealth, they slipped into Randy's room undetected. Randy took off his mask, and went to get a first aid kit. White Ninja and Nomi sat on Randy's couch. White Ninja looked at Nomi.

"Are you okay?"

Nomi nodded.

"Just got bloody knuckles and fucking headache. Other than that, I'm fine."

White Ninja nodded, and then looked away. A question was on her mind, but she didn't want to ask it right now. But, she asked anyway.

"Why won't you let the Ninja know my identity?"

"It's for your safety. Secrets keep people safe."

"Then, tell Ninja the true history of the Ninja and the Norisu Nine."

"Not yet, it's too soon."

Randy returned with the kit, and clean and bandage Nomi's wounds. The three remained quiet until-

"I can't take it anymore! Ninja, I have to tell you who I am!"

White Ninja stood up, and removed her mask. There, in the place of White Ninja, stood Rebecca Nakamura. Randy eyes went wide.

"Rebecca?!"

…

**CLIFFHANGER! I'M SO EVIL; I'M LEAVING IT AT A CLIFFHANGER! GOODBYE AND REMEMBER: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST ONE! I DON'T KNOW WHY THIS IN ALL CAPS! SAYONARA!**


	27. The Reveal

**Welcome to the last chapter of "The Story of the Warrior in White: The Arrival"! At the end of this chapter will be the summary of the next book. Now, enough chit chat!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

…

"Rebecca?!"

Rebecca nodded, and she looked at Nomi. She could tell Nomi was steaming mad. Randy was dumbstruck as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Hey."

"Wait, you're the White Ninja? Why didn't you tell me? How could you not tell me? What the fuck is going on?"

Rebecca and Nomi face-palmed, both were pinching the bridge of their noses. Rebecca sighed, and began her explanation.

"One, I was chosen to be the White Ninja when you were chosen to be the Ninja. Two, I couldn't tell you because it's a rule, which I told you when we met. Three, I wanted to tell you, but Nomi didn't allow it. Four, the Ninjanomicon has been lying to the Ninja and White Ninja for a long time. Now, Nomi, you better tell us the truth."

Nomi stayed silent for a few moments, and then he sighed.

"Fine, follow me."

…

Randy, Rebecca, and Nomi were walking through a dense forest. As they walked, Nomi did his explanation.

"Well, when you entered the Time Machine, Randy, I knew it was time for your test. So, I sent you to a place with a different history than ours. I sent you to a different dimension, a place where the true history of the Ninja could be safe. And you past the test with flying colors."

Randy smiled, while on the inside, he was jumping up and down while fan-girling about how "Bruce" he was.

"But, there was something about you that made me question you. You had something past Ninjas didn't have, something strange. So, I thought about the prophecy, then realized. You are the chosen Ninja to defeat the Sorcerer once and for all. But, there was more to the prophecy than meets the eye."

Rebecca tensed up, realizing that her part of the prophecy was coming.

"There are some goods parts of the prophecy, and there are bad parts. The good parts focus on you, Randy. The bad parts, unfortunately, focus on Rebecca. But, before I got into full detail what the prophecy is, you must know the truth."

The trio stopped in front of a forest of bamboo plants. Nomi went into the forest, Rebecca and Randy following close behind. The bamboo forest was so thick, there was no way of knowing which way was right and which was wrong. A branch smacked Randy in the forehead.

"OW!"

Rebecca giggled, and kept her hand on the bamboo. Finally, they reached the other side. Standing in front of them, was a big dojo surrounded by small Japanese houses and a towering pagoda. Randy was staring in awe, while Rebecca gave a soft smile. Nomi was standing in front of the dojo's doors, waiting for the young ninjas. Nomi smirked.

"Welcome to the Norisu Nine dojo!"

….

Nomi led the way to an old meditation room. The walls of the meditation room were Norisu-red, and had sliding paper doors. On the main wall of the room, was a mural of the Nakamura family tree. Rebecca walked towards it, and looked closely at it. She had this far-away look, and she placed her hand on it. Nomi frowned, and turned to Randy.

"Many Ninjas believed my family was the famous Norisu Nine, and I was the last of the clan. But, I wasn't, I was part of the Yamamoto clan, good friends of the Norisu Nine."

"Wait, but when you were the Nomicon, you said the last of the Norisu Nine defeated the Sorcerer's sorry ass."

"I did, but it was a lie. The true history was much different than what I have told you. Some parts I did not lie about, like the Tengu and the Sorceress. Some parts I lied about, like the Sorcerer's imprisonment and the Ninja having no partner."

Rebecca looked up, and then remembered something. A brown flame* appeared in her eyes, then disappeared.

"Why did you lie about me not having a partner when I first was chosen?"

"That is part of the true history, Randy. It is a long, sorrowful tale that I cannot tell alone."

Rebecca got the hint, and pulled out her Nomicon. Her Nomicon glowed, and fell out of her hands. There was a blinding flash of light, and then it dimmed. Kim was standing in the place of the Nomicon. Nomi gave a ghost of a smile.

"I thought it was better to leave our students in the dark, like you said."

Kim smirked, while she placed her hand on her hip. Nomi chuckled.

"It's time to tell the prophecy, Kimi."

"Don't call me Kimi!"

The siblings laughed, as if there was no serious matter to be discussed. Rebecca smiled; this reminded her of her and her brother. Randy rubbed his arm, wishing he wasn't an only child. Don't get Randy wrong, being an only sibling is great. But, it can get lonely at times. Finally, Rebecca cleared her throat.

"You said you were going to tell the true history. Don't leave me out of this, I'm a Nakamura. I basically know everything too."

Nomi and Kim looked at Rebecca, making her regret what she said. She _did_ know the whole story, even how the Sorcerer came to be. But, something about their glares gave Rebecca an unsettling feeling.

"C'mon, I'm still waiting! What is the true history!?"

Nomi smirked.

"It all started long ago, in Japan. In Japan, there was a village called Shogamar, where the fame of the Norisu Nine started…"

…

**AND I'M CUTTING IT HERE! Well, it's a cliffhanger until the next story! Now, here is the summary of "The Story of the Warrior in White: True History"!**

**In this next book in the Warrior in White series, the story of the Norisu Nine is revealed. Find out the true story behind everything leading up to the battle between First Ninja (Nomi), White Ninja, and the Sorcerer!**

**Well, I'll see you next time!**


End file.
